


Bernadetta's Arrival

by kurikku



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikku/pseuds/kurikku
Summary: Black Eagles Airline general manager Hubert recruits a new Eaglet.Airline Modern AU.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ferdinand von Aegir/Petra Macneary, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. HER ARRIVAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Eaglet joins Black Eagles Airline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated birthday to my friend Sakky~ Also, happy birthday to Hubert!

The recruit moves fast, very fast. The general manager of Black Eagles Airline trails behind her. His face is unreadable.

Meanwhile, the fear on her face is as clear as day. "No, don't follow me! I'm too young to die!"

It's supposed to be a simple morning tour around Garreg Mach Airport. Normally the human resource manager, Casagranda, would be in charge of the orientation, but she is currently away at Dagda Airport. Thus, the general manager takes it upon himself to conduct it.

"Help me, a monster is after me!"

However, nothing has been normal with this orientation.

While the general manager has gotten his fair share of name callings behind his back, this is the first time it's been said to his face.

It all started at the office earlier. Her simple self-prep turned into a scream and she fled before he could introduce himself.

_'About what I expected... I won't let you get away.'_

Reviewing her resume application was easy. It was a verbal recommendation from the pilot, which came with a few warnings. One of which was her paranoia.

Soon enough, the recruit hits a dead end that he has deliberately led her to.

"It's no good... I can't run anymore..."

"That was quite a sprint. A shame you lack stamina. Now, to my duty."

She shivers and swivels to face her chaser. Her twin-tails almost hitting his face.

The general manager crosses his arms. He says, "Eaglet, you will be working under me as stated in your contract, understood?"

"Working with the devil?! Is this the curse from the chain mails I failed to forward years ago?"

"A word of caution, please watch where you're going in the future. You almost knocked onto... How did you manage to faint while standing up? Well, I cannot simply leave her here."

Quietly, he unpins his name tag, scrutinising it as if the name Hubert Vestra has been mistyped. He gives it a quick polish against his pants before keeping it in his back pocket. Then, he takes off his blazer, covering her face with it.

' _Hopefully she is as light as she looks. No time to waste.'_

Hubert throws her over his shoulder and re-balances himself. As his true strength lies in his mentality, he walks towards the office unfazed.

Unfortunately, this draws hushed whispers from the New Year crowd; tourists, locals and a security officer. She stands in his path, raking her eyes on him. "Hubert."

"Nevrand."

She lowers her walkie-talkie. "I heard rumours that you arrested someone."

Hubert follows her line of sight. The new employee is still unconscious, slowly slipping off his shoulders. He re-adjusts his grip and says, "Eaglet."

As if that explains everything, Nevrand replies, "I can see the rumours are baseless. Carry on."

It doesn't take long for someone else to approach him. Donned in the same outfit as him, albeit more crumpled, the assistant general manager strolls over. He stifles his yawn. "This is the first time I've seen you carry a baggage."

Hubert doesn't spare a glance. "Hevring, what happen to your station?"

"What do you mean?" Hevring tilts his head slightly. "I'm returning to it."

"Let me paraphrase. Bergliez's situation?"

"Oh, settled. Caspar misheard 'nice' as 'knives' and kicked up a big fuss about it."

Hubert noted mentally to record his bad service again later.

As Hevring taps his card to unlock the office door, his eyes widen. "Wait, you're not heading to the pharmacy?"

The lingering scent of coffee wafts out. Hubert ignores his question and heads to the corner of the room much to his assistant's chagrin. He places her on the unclaimed bed taken from the Lost and Found. For once, it is useful to others.

Hevring leans against the wall, still stifling his yawn. "Yeah sure you can use it, not that you asked."

Hubert massages his shoulders and picks up his blazer. He goes over to his desk and wipes the drools off before putting it on. Hevring's yawns are getting contagious and Hubert strides over to the pantry, his fingers pressing the buttons on the coffee machine automatically. The aroma tugs the corner of his lips upwards.

Sudden screeches from Eaglet combine with the assistant general manager's gasps fill the office. Hubert pays no mind. He continues drinking his coffee as he turns to face them.

Hevring rubs his forehead. "First my bed, now you're after my eardrums and forehead too?"

Eaglet checks herself, seemingly glad she is still in one piece. "Who? Where? What?"

"When and why and you got all the 5 Ws. Bernadetta, wasn't it?"

"I-I have been kidnapped!"

"What? No, you're at work."

Hubert places his coffee on his table and attends to his vibrating phone in his pocket. His eyebrows furrow.

Hanging up the call, he places his half-finished cup into the sink and goes to his desk. "Hevring, switch off your aeroplane mode."

"Well, aren't we in an airport?"

"You're not going on planes. Please own up to your responsibilities." Hubert pins on his name tag and heads to the door. "Trouble at Bergliez's station again."

"Good luck."

"Both of you are coming, including you, Eaglet."

Eaglet cowers. "I-I want to stay in the o-office! I was told I would be in the office the whole day."

Hubert looks at his watch and motions to Hevring to go ahead. Reluctantly, the assistant general manager steps out of the office. Hubert exhales silently. He says, "The agreement was you reporting to me, not Aegir."

Despite her fear, she speaks her mind. "I-I know but he promised I w-would have the office to myself! That I wouldn't have to go out!"

Hubert cuts to the chase. "Then was Aegir lying to me that you would be a great asset to Black Eagles Airline as well?"

"W-what? He said that?"

"Well?"

Eaglet gets on her feet, her lips trembling. "Ferdinand isn't a l-liar! Don't blame it on him. I-I'm coming."

"Talk is cheap, show me."

* * *

Hubert doesn't slow down for her nor does he check if she is following. He can hear her strings of apologies and shrieking just fine.

Hevring sits behind the check-in counter, checking in the long queue of customers. He seems to be safeguarding an unattended open pet cage on the counter too. Once he spots Hubert, he says, "Caspar's outside."

Hubert nods and heads to the opposite direction. Eaglet finally catches up to him, following him with her hands curled into fist. They reach the Lost and Found counter and he rings the bell.

The staff comes out from the storeroom. "Ah, Byleth back so s-well, if it isn't the vampire?"

"So he's a vampire!?"

"Oh dear, don't tell me this is the new Eaglet?"

Hubert ignores her. "Ernest, I need my umbrella."

"Ugh, I told you Anna is fine! Here, and you too, Eaglet."

Ernest hands them the umbrellas, red as her hair. With that, Hubert heads outside.

Surprisingly, Eaglet starts a conversation. She asks, "E-er that's a cool umbrella you have. Where did you buy it?"

"I don't buy my umbrellas."

As they step outside, the sun shines on their faces.

"Eh? It's not raining."

Paying no mind. Hubert opens the umbrella, sheltering him from the sunlight. He sees his blue-haired employee chasing a feline along with someone else. They stand underneath a tree, their mouths agape as the kitten crawls its way up.

Hubert quickens his pace. He says, "Bergliez, don't climb."

Bergliez flinches and lets go of the tree. "Hubert! But-"

Hubert glowers and raises his voice. "Nobody will be climbing! You have caused enough damage already."

"I-I'm sorry okay! But I can't just do nothing!"

The kitten hovers over them as it continues walking to the edge of the branch.

"Grab the ladder, quick."

"Seriously, I can just c-"

"Caspar Bergliez. You're only wasting time."

His cold voice sends chills down everyone's back. Bergeliz stops his retorts and dashes into the airport.

The man who chased the cat earlier clasps his hands together. "Please, you got to save her. She's my family's cat."

"Mister..."

"Ashe, Ashe Ubert."

"Mr. Ubert, I sincerely apologise for the commotion my staff has caused you. Fear not, we will get her back safely."

Hubert clears his throat. He dials for Hevring but the line goes dead. Subtly, he places a hand over his chest as he looks up. The cat stops moving, licking its fur.

But Hubert sees differently. To him, the cat dangles over the branch and his owner is screaming its name. His fingers twitch and his breath hitches. Nothing is said. Nothing comes to mind. Nothing except that day. He mouths, _'Moth-'_

Out of the blue, a blurry purple figure runs past them. She climbs up and grabs the kitten in a flash. Before anyone could say anything, she jumps off with ease and hands the kitten to its owner.

Hubert re-adjusts his tie and wipes the sweat off his forehead with his handkerchief. It takes him a while to recognise her Black Eagles Airline flight attendant outfit and her purple face tattoo. Finally, he finds his voice and composure after the owner stops showering his employee with gratitude. "Macneary. Why are you here?"

"The new blood has messaged for help."

His gaze shifts to her. She is still cowering and hides her phone. "S-sorry I wanted to help but she climbed, oh no, it's all my fault."

"Eaglet."

"Eek!"

He pauses and nods. "Good work."

"Eh?"

"Macneary, you are aware that you have broken a rule."

"I have understanding. This is my responsibility to take."

"Very well. Once you're back in Fodlan, I will inform you of your punishment. Now, hurry along, the flight will take off shortly." Hubert turns to the customer. "Mr. Ubert, once again we apologise for the inconvenience caused. We will cover the cost of your flight."

Ubert scratches his chin. "Ah, it's alright really, she's safe and I'm still on time for my flight."

"I insist, Mr. Ubert."

"Out of the way!"

A stifled groan escapes from Hubert's mouth as Bergliez charges in with a stepladder.

Macneary smiles. "Cat is rescued!"

"What? No fair I wante-" Bergliez coughs at Hubert's glare. "I mean that's great!"

Hubert urges, "Bergliez, what do you have to say to Mr. Ubert?"

Scratching his head, he mutters an apology, "Sorry."

"Ah," Ubert steps in. "He only wanted to pet her but she ran away."

"Do not let your personal matters interfere with your work. How many times must it be drilled into your thick skull? No matter, you will escort him back. Macneary please watch over him."

"I will watching. Come."

As the three, well four including the cat, leave, Hubert informs Eaglet to return to the office. He needs to go off somewhere else to cool his mind.

Even Ernest could pick up his mood. She accepts the umbrella without her usual snark.

* * *

Hubert pays no attention to others, walking slowly on autopilot until he reaches the arrival corridor. The scorching afternoon sun gets on his nerves, but he tolerates it. Taking a deep breath, Hubert holds a steady gaze at the stationary aeroplanes outside.

"Hubie, there you are."

He turns to face the Black Eagles Airline flight attendant. Her unique hat covering most of her grin. "Arnault. Good work."

"Oh thanks, so you already read Whatsapp?"

"Ah, no."

"No need to check it now, I'll tell you as we head back." Arnault wheels her travel bag and stops, waiting for him. "Please?"

His stare lingers on the departing and landing aeroplanes as he follows her.

She says, "So, this prick kept asking for another pillow because it was too lumpy when it's not! By the third pillow, I said, 'Unfortunately, we can't fulfil miracles here, sir. Maybe you can in your dreams, ah wait you can't even fall asleep at this rate. I'm so sorry sir.' He shuts up after that."

"Hmm."

"Yeah, Hubie so what was I saying again?"

"Lumpy pillows."

"So you were listening." She plays with her scarf. "Now, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Thought you might say that. So here are my guesses; first, the new Eaglet isn't up to your expectations?"

"Opposite, she's exceeding them."

"Wow, someone impressing Hubie on their first day? Ah, the cat incident. I must meet her immediately."

"You will see her eventually if you can that is."

"Working her to the bone already? Anyway, that doesn't seem to be the reason why you're down."

"I'm not."

"No need to deny. Then my next guess- Big Bro?"

Hubert rolls his eyes at the nickname. "Bergliez's a handful, but nothing I can't handle."

"Right. Then my last guess- Edie?"

He pauses. "I have nothing to say."

"If you say so. It helps to talk about it, over lunch perhaps?"

"No, I promised Aegir I would have lunch with her."

"A shame but better than you lunching alone. Take care Hubie."

Without realising it, she has lead him to the entrance of the office. Mulling over Arnault's words, he should get lunch too. He enters the office, seeing Eaglet typing fervently on her desktop.

He says, "Eaglet. It's lunchtime."

"A-Ah!!!"

Hubert blinks and a giant Pokemon blanket covers her whole desk. She runs up to him with a pouch and hands it over.

"What?"

"I calculated! This is my pay for today, you wanted to cut my pay for my mistakes right?!"

"I said no such thing. Keep it, we're going for lunch."

Hubert raises his hand and answers to his incoming call. He hums and hangs up. He says, "I have decided on where we should eat."

"Err?"

"I won't repeat myself, Eaglet."

"Ah yes!"

* * *

Somehow, his usual pace returns and they reach the Super Sweets store in no time. There, a man wearing the Black Eagles Airline co-pilot outfit waits outside, along with a strange white mask. He taps his foot impatiently.

Hubert says, "Thanks for waiting, Hrym."

"If you need something, spit it out."

A lady with features that resembles the co-pilot steps out in her apron. She smiles. "Oh there you are Hubert, and this must be the new Eaglet Ferdinand was talking about! Hello there Bernadetta, I'm Mercedes! Mercedes Martritz."

At the mention of Ferdinand, Eaglet stops hiding behind Hubert and says, "H-hello."

Martritz continues, "Brother is hard to catch most of the time, so this is the perfect way to introduce him to you."

"I don't care about idle chattering. Sister, I wish to partake in my sweets."

"That's why I gathered you all here! I have baked some lasagne and waffles for the new Eaglet! You're no longer the newest employee, Emile. Time flies."

Both Hrym and Hubert bite their lips at the same time, too used to the pun.

A security officer comes in. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Byleth, you're here! I'm glad you can make it. Bernadetta, meet my brother's girlfriend, Byleth."

"New Eaglet?" She extends her hand to her. "I'm Byleth Eisner."

"H-hello, I think I heard your name before."

Hubert's phone vibrates again, he excuses himself and answers the phone. Alas, more trouble to attend to. Martritz simply smiles knowingly and hands him a takeaway lunch box. It happens too often.

He apologises and leaves, not before taking one last glance at them. The slight guilt pangs dissolve at the sight of Eaglet somewhat feeling at ease. He will make it up to Aegir for breaking his promise later too.


	2. CRASH IMPACT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eaglet meets Black Eagles Airline's food caterer

Eaglet still comes for work.

Her speed is exceptional. Whenever Hubert steps into the office, she covers her desk in the blink of an eye. It's not what's on screen that she finds embarrassing. Rather, it's the things on her desk. Her superiors catch a glance of her mechanical keyboard and ergonomic mouse. As per Hevring, those items are an uncommon expensive hobby.

However, by the third day, she replaces them with the standard office equipment. Her personal ones are stashed away underneath her desk. That way, she doesn't have to cover it whenever someone comes near her or she needs to step out.

At least, that is what the assistant general manager thinks. He has been updating Hubert about her progress. Despite Eaglet's flightiness, she isn't clumsy with her work. Although, she needs to work on her social skills a lot.

As Eaglet steps out for her lunch break, the assistant general manager rolls his chair over to Hubert's desk. He has something else to report.

Hubert doesn't look away from his computer screen. "Yes?"

"Sorry."

"You got to be more specific."

"Caspar and the cat."

Sparing a glance, Hubert almost misses Hevring's tiny frown. He asks, "And how does that involves you?"

"You tried to call me."

Hubert stops typing. He leans back on his chair and sighs. "And, is aeroplane mode still on?"

Hevring calls him just to prove his case. "Even I wouldn't abandon someone in need."

Hubert hangs the call and keeps his phone. "You would have in a heartbeat if anyone else had been around."

"Ah, yes. Quite accurate, Hubert. Why would I ever bother to be a decent person if there were anyone else I could foist the duty upon? Back to the matter, I'm sorry."

"If that was truly the person you were I wouldn't have hired you. Again, why are you apologising? This isn't the first time I had tried calling you to no avail."

"Caspar told me about the cat stuck on the tree. It triggered your acrophobia, didn't it?"

Admitting that he has a fear of heights is more than he is willing to expose. Sucking his breath, he says, "You remembered."

"Of course, that was why you called me, didn't you?"

Hubert keeps quiet which prompted Hevring to continue, "I fear blood, ghosts, figh-"

"Hevring, what are you doing?"

"It's natural to have fears and in your case, a phobia or even a trauma."

Years ago, Hevring had found out about Hubert's acrophobia when the latter had fainted at the news of an aeroplane emergency landing. The assistant general manager nursed him until he woke up, forcing Hubert to reveal the cause of fainting.

Not that he would willingly disclose it in the first place. He casts his eyes away, a hum escapes from his lips.

"What happened to your plans B to Z? Don't tell me the greatest mind in Fodlan didn't think about this scenario." Hevring places his arm on the table to support his face. "Thankfully Eaglet's smart enough to message for help huh. Luckily, she hasn't been fainting again too. Ferdinand has a good eye."

"Hevring."

"Yeah?"

"Let's pretend I thanked you."

"Just like the time I nursed you?"

"Is there a problem?"

Hevring gives a slight smile and rolls his chair back to his desk. "No problem."

Hubert re-adjusts his tie and views his desktop wallpaper. A picture of the sea with aeroplanes flying in the clear blue sky. It is his favourite photograph, taken by his best friend, Edelgard.

_'How is she?'_

He takes a sip of his coffee and opens his email. His mouse hovering over his incomplete draft addressed to her. However, his attention shifts to his vibrating phone. Heaving a silent sigh of relief, he answers the call. Aegir wants to meet up for lunch.

"Hevring, I'm meeting Aegir."

"Ah yeah, I'll man the fort."

Shutting down his computer, he heads out with his suitcase.

* * *

Along the way to the restaurant, Hubert spots Eaglet sitting in between two potted plants. Her head is buried into Black Eagle's Dagda pamphlets.

_'What in the world?'_

Hubert is about to call out to her but another purple-haired Black Eagle Airline crew member joins her. She faces Hubert and seems to mouth, "Leave the rabbit to me."

Macneary squats in front of Eaglet, seeming chatting with her. Hubert chuckles a bit at the nickname and continues walking. He supposes Eaglet does resemble a rabbit.

* * *

Today, Aegir craves for sushi. Hubert enters the Japanese restaurant and finds the captain reading a pamphlet labelled 'Best sushi in Fodlan'. Hubert clicks his tongue at the table full of platters. There is no way that they could finish them all.

He sits down, not bothering to conceal his disappointment in his tone. "Aegir, we are going to have a discussion, not a buffet."

"Ah, Hubert glad you're finally here." The captain puts his pamphlet down. His grin spreads across his face.

"Only you are foolish enough to invite me here."

Hubert wrinkles his nose. He is still not used to the stench of fish.

"You said you owed me, didn't you? Don't worry, I ordered non-fish items. I asked Jeritza to join us too earlier but he declined."

"You do realise the reason why Hrym doesn't want to sit on the same flight as you, right?"

"Of course, he wants to polish his skills first before he co-pilots with me!"

Hubert whispers under his breath. "No, he wants a quiet flight."

"What was that?"

Hubert chews a tamago roll. "Your food is getting cold."

"But sushi is always cold? What is it that you're not telling me Hubert?"

Not having the energy to inform him of the truth, Hubert redirects. "I'll tell you another time. Now, back to airline menu. Have the standards drop?"

"Oh, not at all. During these few months, Petra has been collecting feedback from our frequent fliers. They expressed that they would like to have more variety on the plane. I would like to hear our options on the additions to our menu."

"On that matter, our meeting with Gloucester is next week. I expect our negotiation will go well."

"Indeed," Aegir passes a thick spiral bound book, "I have prepared and vetted through it these few weeks. Let me know what you think of it afterwards."

Hubert flips through it, catching the keywords of curry, beef and rabbits. "Rabbit meat?"

"Personally, I am against that but Petra mentioned it is a common Brigid dish."

Hubert thinks back on Macneary's nickname for Eaglet. The corner of his lips tips upwards. Eaglet does look like a prey. "Your choice of Eaglet has been interesting."

The last time Hubert went to interview a potential candidate, the candidate's father withdrew her application just because he didn't want his daughter to work under a shady boss. Hubert scoffs. A big loss from that father and daughter then. At least this time he was saved from the hassle to interview another.

"Why, thanks Hubert. How has she been faring? I haven't gotten the chance to chat with her yet. Alois said you have been scaring her."

"You should know your driver's opinion is not baseless. The last time I checked, I haven't been known as an approachable person."

"So I heard." The captain chews on his sashimi roll, his eyes glinting. "By the way, Petra showed me Bernadetta's message. At first, I wasn't sure why she sprinted off and left her luggage behind out of the blue but now I do."

Begrudgingly, Hubert nods. The group chat is full of spams from Bergliez thus he doesn't bother to read them all. In any case, if those messages are important, it's always sent privately to him.

"Perhaps Eaglet could assist me with Gloucester."

Aegir almost drops his half eaten tuna roll. He says, "Are you sure?"

"Weren't you confident of her?"

"Ah well, Lorenz might be difficult on her, especially if he finds out she's a Varley. I implore you to reconsider. This is a crucial deal."

"I shall think about it."

The captain slides a plate of tamago sushi towards Hubert, eliciting the latter to shake his head at him.

* * *

After a few days of trimming the book down to 20 pages, Hubert is finally ready to present. He puts the book down and stares at Eaglet. Somehow, her desk has moved to the other far corner of the room, away from any human contact.

And as Hubert said, he has thought about it. While he plans on getting her to assist in presentations in the unforeseeable future, he shall assign Eaglet to escort and prepare the refreshments for the incoming meeting.

Eaglet gets up and puts her hood up, causing Hubert to wonder if she had sewn it on the uniform. He doesn't mind as long as the company emblem is still visible, although he thinks her hood will get the opposite intended effect if she wears it out of the office.

She tiptoes to the pantry. At the same time, Hubert grabs his cup. It is time for him to refill his cup anyway.

Standing behind her, Hubert calls out. "Eaglet."

Eaglet swivels around, almost slamming her cup onto the pantry counter. "No! Into the light! Back to the beyond from whence you came!"

"Are you telling me to die?"

She holds onto the strings of her hoodie. "A-ah, H-Hubert."

"I have an important task for you."

"E-eek, I'm not ready!"

He supposes he will test the water first. "Prepare tea for Hevring."

"T-tea?! I'm going to turn into tea?"

Hevring lies still on his bed and says, "What's this about tea now?"

Hubert opens the cupboard and grabs the dusty tea blend boxes at the back. Aegir had painfully listed the types of tea that Gloucester loves which Hubert stopped by asking whether the tea blends in the office pantry would suffice. The captain gasped, complaining those were gifts for him and the latter countered its not expiring soon and sharing is caring.

Not that the Hubert cares.

Hubert explains, "Since our assistant general manager dislikes coffee, he should get his caffeine from tea. Once you're done, you can go for your dinner break."

He puts the box onto her trembling hands and refills his coffee. Carefully, she checks every drawer. He can't help but notice her eyes darting to him.

Putting his cup of coffee on his desk, he goes out, free from her prying eyes. He takes one last glance at her. Judging from her unsteadiness, Hevring would get his tea's caffeine not through his mouth, but through the splashes on him.

* * *

Surprisingly, she did well. It probably helped that Hevring was wearing his eye mask. He explained that she was trained by her father to be a perfect wife.

It seems that Hubert has picked the perfect task for her then. He continues giving her the tasks to serve tea to Hevring, even on his day offs as he lives in the airport.

At last, the day of the meeting arrives. As Eaglet settles in her seat, Hubert issues her task.

"Eaglet, you shall escort Gloucester to the meeting room in about ten minutes time. Afterwards, bring the tea to us. He is particular with his tea so it has to be prepared on the spot."

She hasn't got the time to pick up her jaw as Hevring gives her a printed map. He says, "Finally, no more tea for me."

Putting on her hoodie, Eaglet recoils, "I-I'm not ready!"

The assistant general manager folds his arms. "Weren't you trained to do this all your life? You're basically an expert in it."

She bites her lips, shaking her head furiously until her hoodie falls off.

Seeing no time to waste, Hubert says, "Again with wanting to disappoint Aegir, aren't we?"

Eaglet freezes at his name. Reluctantly, she curls her hand into fists and reads the map.

Hubert keeps his eyes on Aegir's bound book. _'Little white lies are necessary.'_

* * *

Hubert heaves a sigh. He has come into the meeting room an hour early in preparation for his meeting.

Hevring is fast asleep so Hubert has to do it himself. Unfortunately, technical setups aren't his forte. Most of the tangled cables are tied up messily as to not hit and spill his mug of coffee.

With the final sip of his coffee, he ensures his laptop is plugged to the projector and that the cover of the projector has been uncapped.

'No mistakes to be made twice.'

He smooths out his blazer and checks the timing on his laptop.

'09.48AM'

Hubert perks up, hearing scurried footsteps coming from outside. That recognisable high pitch can only belong to Eaglet. "Mr. Lorenz! Erm, this is the room."

Quickly, Hubert hides his empty mug in the nearest drawer and sprays the tiny Chamomile air freshener from his blazer. With a heavy sigh, he pinches his nose as he releases a bag of potpourri into a bowl and sets it in the centre of the table.

Gloucester's frown upon coffee is just that bad.

As the meeting door opens, Hubert's frown vanishes. His eyes lock onto Gloucester's striking purple eyes that match his outfit.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Vestra." Gloucester strokes the petals of his pocketed rose before handing a wrapped paper bag with his company brand. "This is the latest Gloucester 2020 catalogue. I brought along one of the new products for your tasting."

Hubert carefully reaches out for his supplier's hand with a small smile. He cannot help but realise Gloucester's pleasantry question of 'How do you do?' is strangely skipped.

"Happy New Year as well, Mr. Gloucester. Thanks for taking the time to meet with us during the busy period."

"No, the pleasure is mine, Mr. Vestra. Likewise, you are a busy man as well." Gloucester sends a glare to Eaglet cowering behind him. Then, he smoothes the frown on his forehead and pushes his fringe aside. "Your new staff has been quite... an experience."

Just as Eaglet is about to mumble her apologies, Hubert clears his throat and gestures to the oval table. He says, "Please take a seat Mr. Gloucester. We have your favourite tea brand courtesy of our Aegir. He sent his regards and wished he could've joined us."

With that, Eaglet whisks away to the pantry.

Once she is out of ear-shot, Gloucester expels a heavy sigh. "How unfortunate. She seemed to be painfully aware that we simply live in different worlds and didn't want anyone to think we are related because of our hair colours. The Gloucester lineage is indeed a difficult path to uphold but rest assured Mr. Vestra, under my care, we will deliver our utmost excellence services as always."

Hubert sits down, not minding Gloucester's words. The supplier has made it very clear about his pride for his family business from his previous meetings. It must be more than a hundred times already. "As you say so."

Hubert doesn't miss the way Gloucester's eyes glint at the bound book. The vendor has always fancied Aegir's works. With a small nod, he says, "I heard over the phone that Mr. Aegir wishes to add more selections to the menu. These must be the recipes he has considered."

"Indeed, we have done a total of 15 surveys and most of the flyers are frequent flyers. They would like more variety."

Gloucester leans in as if expecting to hear an 'if possible' at the end. They both know it will be.

"T-Tea is here!"

Before Gloucester could reply, Eaglet appears at the door with a tray in hand. With fast fingers, she sets the saucer and tea cups down, and pour from the tea pot. Her hands are steadier than her voice.

"Let me pour the s-sweetener for you, Mr. Gloucester."

"Why, my thanks."

Gloucester actually looks surprised at her initiative. However, that surprise took on its other meaning as Eaglet exerts too much force in stirring the tea, accidentally pushing the tea cup over. Everyone gasps at the tea spilling onto the documents and Gloucester's suit.

Hubert could hardly blink. In those few seconds, Gloucester stands up, flinching. Eaglet covers her mouth. Her incoherent apologies are muffled yet it fills up the whole office.

"Mr. Gloucester," Hubert ends the string of apologies with his own. "We are terribly sorry. Please."

"No matter," Gloucester rejects his offered tissues as he dabs himself with his embroidered handkerchief. "Papers can easily be reprinted."

Hubert took a step back. Gloucester isn't as forgiving when he found a typo in Aegir's reading materials previously.

"Truly, Mr. Gloucester?"

"We must set ourselves as role models for those under us, don't you agree, Mr. Vestra?"

"Ah. I can certainly agree on leading with our actions." Hubert wipes the desk with a spare cloth from a drawer. Then, he faces Eaglet and dismisses her. "That will be all, Varley."

Gloucester's hospitality vanishes upon hearing Eaglet's last name.

"Excuse me, Varley? As in Mr. Dick Varley? The owner of Metal Varley Providers?"

"Y-Yes." Eaglet answers as she takes a step back.

Gloucester rakes his eyes on her as if taking a proper look for the first time. He looks offended. "Are you perchance his daughter... Bernadetta Varley?"

She shrieks another yes and her back hits the door.

His mild demeanour changes as his temper shoots up to the roof. "This is unacceptable. Poor conduct from the heiress to the Varley family!"

"I-I!"

"How could you conduct yourself in such a manner? From a disastrous greeting to an in-comprehensive conversation in the lift and now this? What an utter disgr-"

"Mr. Gloucester," Hubert cuts in. His voice remains calm as he holds his vendor's gaze. "I apologise on behalf of my staff. She is a newcomer and surely both of us could agree that learning from mistakes is a part of professional development. You said so yourself that we must lead with our actions and I believe the best course of action currently is to teach others how to handle their mistakes, isn't it? Shall we continue our discussion on another day? If not, we can always refer to the slides."

Silence sets in as Gloucester recollects himself. With a resolute shake of his head, he takes out his handkerchief to wipe his suit. "Time is of the essence. This is only a mere splash. Let us continue."

Hubert doesn't manage to see Eaglet's expression as she goes out the door.

The last thing he hears is Eaglet's meek voice excusing herself and that she doesn't return to work the next day.


	3. AIRCRAFT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert's appointment with the main aircraft maintenance contractors, Lion Pride.

Hevring pops out from his tower of books. His hair and clothes are all over the place.

"Hubert," he yawns. "Is it time for me to email Manuela yet?"

"No. Your mail will only end up in spams anyway."

It's almost the 5th day since Eaglet hasn't returned. Not to mention Casagranda will certainly reply in a feisty long rant on the high turnover. Over the past few days, Hevring has been messaging Eaglet for the reason of her absence of leave but she simply ticks the read receipt. Calling her is not an option for millennials he claims as if Hubert isn't a millennial himself.

Hubert adds on, "You've managed fine without her in the first place."

"Uh no, I'm not having any of that again. We're not as capable as you Hubert. I need all the help we can get. You're lucky I don't do calls or the office will be blown up with all the customers' odd requests that can easily be solved via email."

Before Hubert can retort, his phone vibrates and he sighs at the notification. Even Aegir failed to bring Eaglet out of her room.

"Don't tell me," Hevring plops down to his seat. He raises his hands in the air in surrender. "From your tiny frown, Ferdinand couldn't get her out as well, huh? Isn't Eaglet his fiancee or something? Isn't that why she lives with him?"

"Stay in your lane, Hevring, this isn't your business."

"Fine, but I still insist on finding a replacement. If not, you should message or maybe even call her yourself."

Hubert spares a glance at Hevring's work-space and the work-space in front. "I think you can learn from her. Look how tidy her desk is."

"Don't change the subject," he waves in the air. "Also, too much effort."

* * *

The flight attendants pat Hubert's shoulders as they leave him to the distressed captain. Aegir paces around the Black Eagles VIP lounging area. He keeps combing his hair back. If it is not for the carpet on the floor, his stomps would echo the lounge. Everyone else stirs clear from trouble. Nobody can calm the captain down once he's upset.

"Hubert!" Aegir stomps over at the sight of him. His hair bounces with fury. "I told you that it's just too early for Bernadetta to face Lorenz and yet you! You!"

"My apologies."

"Are you? I truly thought you understood how crucial this is."

Hubert folds his arms. "Of course I do. Gloucester is-"

"Not him! To Bernadetta!" Aegir grips Hubert's shoulders and the latter steels himself. "If her father hears anything about this, she fails her test! I can't even imagine what he'll do if Lorenz tells him directly. Do you even remember why I asked you to take her in?"

"Aegir." Hubert pries his hands away. His voice is as cold as his hands. "I believe you have forgotten. I agreed to take her in as our Eaglet but I do not remember talking about babysitting her. She has to earn her wings if she really wants to break free."

"Sorry to disturb," Arnault draws their attention as she clasps her hands together. "Your flight is taking off in 3 minutes, Ferdie."

She puts on her best customer service smile, cutting the tension in the air. Brawling his hands into fists, Aegir glances at his watch and grinds his teeth.

"I can't believe you Hubert. We'll continue this when I'm back."

As Aegir storms off, Hubert heads over to the coffee counter. He says, "Are you here to lecture me as well, Arnault?"

"Not at all, Hubie. I wished I could help out, but Bern has been keeping her distance long before she locked herself up at home."

"And?"

"And I've been wondering why you haven't been looking for a new Eaglet yet. So there's some kind of deal between the both of you?"

Hubert lets his frown answer, eliciting the flight attendant's giggles. She says, "Well, I just want to suggest for you to call her. If there's someone else that she listens to other than Ferdie, it's you. Even if the whole team comes down to her house, I can bet that she won't budge from her room. Your call matters Hubie and you better call before Ferdie calls you from Dagda. I assure yo-"

"Hubert," Hrym creeps up to the both of them, causing Arnault to flinch. "Our Lion Pride appointment."

"Goodness Jeritza," Arnault touches her neck scarf. "You need to give some kind of warning. I should've told Petra to gift you bells or something for secret santa."

"No, I hate those. Don't you dare."

"O-of course not. I'm sure you're happy with your perfect gift." She re-adjusts her cap and plants her usual smile on her face. "I'll leave you two grumpy men now and be on my way."

Hubert puts away the cup, seeing that he cannot drink it in peace. He squints at the co-pilot following him like a hawk.

The co-pilot is wearing his mask. Previously, he has claimed that it would be troublesome if people recognised him when he served his time as a prisoner. Hubert doesn't have a problem with it as long as the co-pilot does his job properly. That is one of the conditions when he hired him anyway.

"Hrym there's still twenty minutes until the appointment. It's unlike you to be early."

"The early bird catches the worm is it not? I've been waiting for this appointment for a long time."

Those are strange words coming from the man who was recently informed to attend the appointment on behalf of Captain Essar. Then again, the man himself is strange himself.

_'How troubling.'_

Walking out of the lounge, Hubert says, "Then run it through with me on what you're going to relay onto our contractors."

"What a trivial request, I can do it with my eyes closed." Hrym stands still at the entrance of the lounging room. His voice remains serious. "I see it. The four of us in a heated discussion on the best aerial move to prepare for a landing in the event of a 300 mph tornado comes-"

Hubert snaps his fingers and does his best to ignore the curious on-lookers. "Hrym, open your eyes and focus on the situation. We're not doing a play."

Hrym clicks his tongue. He takes in a deep breath and trails behind Hubert. He says, "Fine. I'll inform them of the abnormalities we have been experiencing."

"Actual or possible ones?"

The co-pilot rolls his eyes. "What a mundane question, Hubert. Those problems will be real if it's not fixed soon. Don't doubt the sound of the engine, it tells us what we need to hear."

Hubert presses the close button on the lift and feels the pressure on him. His chest deflates slightly. The appointment is going to be a long one. "Okay, just inform that to the contractors to get it fixed."

* * *

"I want a private jet."

Hubert resists the urge to throw Hrym back to jail or into the nearby aeroplanes' running blades. "Hrym, we've talked about this."

The appointment is going well until then. The main aircraft maintenance contractors, Blaiddyd and Molinaro, have taken the co-pilot's reports seriously. Now, they are shaking their heads at each other.

"Back at the issue at hand," Hubert re-directs the conversation. "What do you think of the repairs needed to be done so far?"

Blaiddyd hands over his clipboard to his colleague. He says, "For starters, your deadline is impossible, Vestra."

"Explain."

"Your co-pilot's suspicions are on point. The engine requires immediate further inspection and maintenance or else it will lead to its downfall."

Hrym sighs as if there should be any doubts in the first place. "My jet-"

Hubert interrupts. "You're saying BE249 cannot fly until then?"

"We're dead serious about this, Vestra." Blaiddyd pushes his long fringe aside and holds his gaze. "The spare parts are hefty and rare. The lead time is at least two weeks."

"Affecting two weeks worth of flight is out of the question."

The contractor stands by his decisions. "Then Vestra, I'm afraid you've to get another aeroplane, find another contractor or as we suggested, wait for two weeks. Need I remind you that the weight of human lives flying on that risky aeroplane shouldn't even be part of the choice?"

"Of course not." Hubert scoffs. "Don't you insult what I stand for."

Blaiddyd breaks eye contact with a smirk. "Glad you've still not fallen to greed. El-"

"Don't bring her into this. Save your breath and energy to find another supplier."

"Excuse me."

Hrym taps his foot impatiently. He mouths 'jet plane', eliciting a groan from Hubert.

The quiet Molinaro finally speaks up, "Pardon me. Mr. Hrym, are you perhaps the one who sent us an email under death_knight01-"

"Yes, I've been waiting for my reply since last year. This is my only chance to get a follow up since any form of non-physical contact is inaccessible."

Not wanting to be a part of this, Hubert abandons the co-pilot with the adamant contractors.

* * *

A call is what Hubert might need to do but someone has beaten him to it.

Alone in the office, he answers his phone. Fondness lacing in his voice. "Hello, Edelgard."

"Hubert, is it a bad time?"

"It's always a bad time here."

He leans back, revelling in her chuckles at the end of the receiver.

"Judging from Dimitri's messages earlier, your pilot is giving you a hard time huh?"

"Pilots. Also-"

"It is my concern, Hubert."

Silence seeps in, coupled with the sound of the waves in the background. Hubert moves his desktop mouse, preventing his desktop from going to sleep.

The vibrant sea wallpaper reappears the same time Edelgard speaks up. She says, "Everyone's safety is important."

"I know." His voice is firmer. "As I told Blaidddyd, I haven't forgotten."

"Nobody is accusing you that, Hubert. That promise the three of us made has led us to where we are now, we know that better than anyone else."

_'Ever since that tragedy.'_

Hubert leans forward and sits upright, not in the mood to reminisce. It's a rare occasion for her to call without any heads-up.

"Thanks. What do I owe for this call?"

"Relax, Hubert. You seem to be having a hard time so while I can't drop by, I thought of lending you a listening ear. Don't you go thinking this is being weak now. What is it about the pilots?"

His face softens at her concern. Knowing that she won't leave him be until he tells her, he says, "I assigned the new recruit to a difficult client. She ran away after making blunders and hasn't returned to work without a reason."

"Vague and straight to the point as always. Another new Eaglet?"

"Aegir recommended her."

"Ah, so that's the first pilot that's troubling you. Have you tried calling her?"

"You're the third person telling me to call her."

"Then it must mean something. Well, how do you feel with me calling you? You, the ever so reserved man, is opening up ever so slightly. It might work wonders Hubert, go for it."

Hubert heaves a sigh. "I'll call her right now then."

"Good luck and try not to frighten her too much. What about the other pilot or are there even more?"

"That's all you're getting from this ever so reserved man. How about yourself? Are you still pampering that little girl?"

"Her name is Lysithea and she has been nothing but helpful and industrious. She improved our daily routine checks recently and it's very efficient. In fact, she's the reason why I've got time to chat with you right now. Be grateful Hubert. Ah, I got to go. Text you later."

"Hm."

They never like to say goodbyes. Thus, they hung up. Hubert's gaze lingers onto the desktop monitor and shifts to Eaglet's desk. It's his duty to provide proper guidance after trials of error to the newcomers directly under him anyway.

"Hubert," Hevring opens the office and calls for him. "Mr. Varley would like to speak to you."

"No need, Assistant General Manager Linhardt."

Hubert calmly gets on his feet. He holds his tongue from clicking. "Hevring, please lead Mr. Varley to the sofa."

Varley's voice is laced with ungenuine concern. "Oh no, I'm just here to see how my daughter is faring before I catch my flight."

_'Did Gloucester tell him about Eaglet? He isn't one that would tattletale however...'_

As Hubert steps into the small lounging area, he reaches his hand out. "It's unfortunate but Ms. Varley had gone home."

Varley shakes his hand. His grip is loose. Then, he toys with his moustache. "So early? Sigh, that daughter of mine didn't reply to me nor pick up my calls. The same goes for Mr. Aegir."

_'Who even says sigh literally?'_ This is Hubert's first encounter with Varley. There doesn't seem to be any sarcasm nor concern in Varley's tone. Luckily for him, he knows how to handle this kind of customer — an entitled and prideful man who just needs his ego stroked.

"Ferdinand must be on flight mode." Hevring's eyes remain on his phone. "I hate to rush you Mr. Varley but your flight is about to take-off."

"I hope to see my daughter working next time I'm back. Perhaps I should drop by to Mr. Aegir's place sometimes too." Varley shakes Hubert's hand again. Somehow, it feels disgustingly clammy. Meanwhile, Hevring is rolling his eyes as he points to the time and the sheep logo on his phone behind Varley's back.

Hubert says, "I cannot guarantee that, Mr. Varley. Our schedules are sometimes unpredictable after all, even yours. As expected from a busy man such as yourself."

With that, Hevring escorts proud Varley out of the office and back to the Ylissean Shepherd Airline.

_'What a tiresome day.'_

Hubert drags his feet to the sink as he massages his shoulders. He washes his hands from the heavy deodorant. As mentioned by Aegir, Mr. Varley is indeed a callous and pretentious man. No doubt his pride would shatter if his own daughter embarrassed him.

_'I can't let this drag on any longer.'_

Opening his contact list, he scrolls to the 'E' section and dials the number underneath Edelgard's.

It's immediately rejected.

He blinks. His finger hovers over the redial button. He supposes he should drop a message on who he is.

Even so, his second call is still rejected.

Hubert clicks his tongue as Hevring's talk about millennials avoiding phone calls rings in his head. Or she could be paranoid that her father's subordinates are trying to get a hold of her as well.

Stubbornly, Hubert keeps on dialling her number. By the 8th call, she has stopped rejecting the call and Hubert doesn't leave a voicemail. Instead, he continues calling her phone.

"Aaaarrgh why do you keep calling m-Oh Sothis why is there a timer..."

Eaglet has finally picked up. Hubert listens quietly as she fumbles.

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Hubert puts the phone away from him. Her piercing scream hurts his ears. Eventually, the screams sound fainter. She seems to have tossed her phone away.

Closing his eyes, Hubert places his phone against his ear. He hears her mumbling. "Think, Bernie think. Uh."

Suddenly, her footsteps are getting louder. She huffs and stammers into her phone. "T-The number you have dialled is not in r-reach. Please leave a message after the tone. Beep!"

Hubert covers his face with his palm and pinches the bridge of his nose. _'What a hectic Eaglet.'_

Her heavy breathing lasts for a moment as a loud thud hits the floor. She says, "Bernie you idiot as if that would really work. You're really a failure to society."

The word failure lingers on his mind, along with disdained voices he had buried deep - Edelgard's uncle and his own father.

_'No, those words no longer bound me. I'm their prisoner no longer.'_

Hubert clears his mind and throat, eliciting her whimpers.

"Eaglet. This is your GM speaking. I'm leaving you a voicemail because you didn't pick up your phone. Listen carefully because I'm only going to say this once.

The first lesson you need to takeaway is that failing is inevitable. No matter how much preparations have been done, there's always a slight chance of failure. I'm disappointed. Very disappointed that you've given up. Not only myself but Aegir is too. Surely you can understand moping around won't get you anywhere. Wasn't it you who wanted to spread your wings? Or is that only your mother's plea?

Second lesson, I'm not a vampire nor a superhuman. I make mistakes as well. Grave ones when I was first promoted as a GM. I once reprimanded a customer, thinking they were staff. I received a complaint letter direct from Director Rhea herself and was punished to stand outside in the sun for hours as if I was a preschooler. Never again I'm standing out there without any sort of protection. Then, I took over the role of the resigned marketing personnel for an in construction placeholder. As if my lack of graphic design skills wasn't bad enough, I didn't notice the typo error and it was printed big for the whole world to see. Black Egglets Airlines. It was during a holiday peak seasons too. I immediately hired a temp to redo it. You'll never see me doing any sort of designs at all.

The final lesson is that I own a tamagotchi. A mimitchi named Tama-chan. Currently, it has died and reborn over 50 times."

In between his speech, Eaglet has been spouting lengthy 'huh's and now she has ended it with an equally long 'eh'.

Finally, she says "W-why? Why are you telling me this?"

"Because no one will believe you."

"I-I don't either!"

"Then come and see it for yourself tomorrow."

"Okay I need to see i- wait. Oh no. N-no no no no!"

A smirk stretches across his lips. While she has ended the call, he has already caught her.

* * *

The next day, Hrym continues to be a problem. Unfortunately, the contractors don't change their stance in both the company and the co-pilot's personal request.

Calling for a time out, Hubert pulls Hrym away. There, Arnault runs up to them from the hangar's entrance. Eisner is waiting behind the gate. Her arms are folded. Arnault says, "Jeritza, we need your help! A cat is stuck on the tree!"

The co-pilot nods and turns to Hubert before rushing off. "I'm only agreeing because there are cats involved."

Secretly, Arnault gives an okay sign as she trails behind him and his girlfriend.

However, there is another colleague peeping. Her purple hair sticks out. Upon making eye contact with Hubert, she freezes and hides. However, her ramblings give way to where she is.

She's wearing the Black Eagles Airline uniform.

"Eaglet. You came."

"I-I, yes. I'm here for... You know what!"

Hubert expressionlessly takes out his phone and shows her a picture of him holding onto his tamagotchi with the 2020 calendar. Eaglet could hardly contain her excitement. "You weren't kidding!"

"Vestra, if there's nothing else we're going off now."

Blaiddyd walks over with a perpetual frown on his face. As usual, Eaglet hides behind Hubert.

"We're still waiting for your alternative solution. Surely you can find the materials elsewhere."

"Again, the spoiled plate requires a rare composite auto-part. This rush job will take up at least two weeks lead time, Vestra."

"Um!" Eaglet clutches her jacket and recoils from her outburst. She covers her quivering lips. Hubert can't help but notice there are bandages on her fingers. She says, "I-is it the FACC designed lightweight, carbon composite?"

The contractor folds his arms. "Close. It's BLBE design."

"Ah... my father might have those..."

"Might?"

"Y-yes I'm sure he does. I've read his catalogue for years I know what he sells by heart-eek!"

"Who is this lady, Vestra? Your new Eaglet?"

"Yes, also the daughter of a branded metal supplier, Metal Vestra Providers, MVP. They have many awards in regards to their quality."

"Well, I've heard of that." Blaiddyd cracks a smile. "And if they are as credible as I've heard, looks like your alternative solution is here Vestra."

"I'll-I'll speak with my father about this. I-I'll try not to fail you!"

With that declaration, Eaglet runs off to the corner and begins typing menacingly.

_'Isn't it morning time in Ylisse right now? Ah, well.'_

"Is that the new recruit that has been giving you problems?" Blaiddyd scratches his neck. "El told me about it."

Hubert re-adjusts his blazer. Edelgard needs to stop poking her nose in his business. "Indeed. Although right now, she's doing the opposite."

"Huh."

"What is it?"

"You... Well, I'm hoping if we could have the usual together later."

"... Meet you outside 7Eleven then."

"Yeah."

"Mr. Vestra!" Eaglet calls out. "My father agreed! He's still in Dagda but he could arrange the delivery order and invoice right away! Sir, he has sent it to your email!"

Blaiddyd scrutinises the email on his phone and gives a big nod.

* * *

To the contractor's delight, Hubert comes out of the convenience store with a packet of string cheese.

"You never seem to grow out of this." Hubert opens and shares it. "Edelgard and I couldn't fathom why."

"And yet you join me for cheese anyway." Blaiddyd chuckles as he takes a bite. The two eat in silence. It's been two years since they last have seen each other. Hubert takes out his wallet and hands over a round battery to the contractor to which the latter exchanges with his own.

"So Chuck is still alive?"

"Chuck was yours. Tama-chan is."

"Heh, you still keep it."

Back when Blaiddyd was a fair maiden as a child, he had given both Edelgard and Hubert tokens of his appreciation — tamagotchi.

"El gave me a mouthful saying that i was too harsh on you."

"Hmph. Likewise on my end."

"No hard feelings. We were all doing our jobs."

"As we should be."

Blaiddyd brings the battery to eye level. "It's our promise after all. The three of us swearing to use our fear into fuel. To ensure we can prevent tragedies from happening again. It has been almost ten years since then."

"... You have changed a lot."

"Ha, dealing with cheap bastards runs my patience dry. I can say the same for you as well, although for a different reason. You're leading people now, not just following El blindly anymore. I'm sure she is proud of that. I am."

"Hubert, about my jetpack."

Hrym appears in front of them out of the blue. Luckily, none of them choked.

Hubert says, "I'm not sponsoring that, Hrym. You know better why you were in jail in the first place."

"I've been under your employment for almost two years, surely you've seen I'm very capable."

"Why're you looking at me when you say that?" Blaiddyd asks. Hrym's eyes are on him, more specifically on what he's holding and it's not the battery. Slowly, Blaiddyd moves the packet of cheese string around and Hrym's eyes follow.

Thus, the three grown men spend their afternoon tea break eating string cheese together, oblivious to the on-lookers that find them akin to an intimidating gang gathering.


	4. GROUND HANDLING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eaglet takes the initiative at work.

The monthly meeting is about to commence. Hubert sips his morning coffee and sweeps his eyes across the Black Eagles Airline office. Eaglet's head hides behind the monitor, occasionally popping out to observe what the pilot, Essar, is doing. He has been looking around in disgust and finally picks up Hevring's blanket from his spare bed. Then, he throws it over Hevring's work-space before heading over to Hubert's work-space.

"My sincere apologies," the pilot shakes his head at the assistant general manager sitting beside him. "I just can't stand his mess and that's the closest thing I can cover it up with."

Hevring buries himself in his reports. The locks of his hair stick out but he doesn't bother to fix them. His tone remains uninterested. "Sorry I'll get to it."

"That's what you said back at our old job too..."

Hubert sets his coffee down. "Enough of Hevring's work-space. Any outstanding reports for January?"

"Nothing out of the blue," Hevring browses his laptop. "Oh, the frequent flyers that flew last week did feedback they love the rabbit soup."

At the corner of Hubert's eye, Eaglet flinches from her desk. She abruptly stands up and heads over to the pantry.

Essar clears his throat. "Hubert, are you listening?"

"Yes, you can ask Macneary to assist you with the caterer before boarding your aeroplane. I don't see why you can't take the leftovers back. Please just do it discreetly."

The pilot re-adjusts his monocle. It glints like his eyes. "Always appreciate free and convenient food."

"Now for our plans in February," Hubert keeps on typing. "You requested for a new flight route, is that right?"

"Well it's mostly the two of us as Aegir just supports the notion," Hevring finally looks up from his notes. "We have only been flying either to Dagda or Brigid for the past years. A new destination would surely be attainable and desirable to our loyal customers."

"Indeed. We'd like to visit Morfis. It'd be beneficial to our stud- we mean it's a spot that only has a few airlines there. We'll have lesser competition."

"Not a good reason. Find better reasons or locations."

Silence sets in as the two bookworms sigh quietly. Eventually, Hevring picks up and ends the meeting with other minor concerns.

Hubert listens and doesn't acknowledge Eaglet eavesdropping their conversation.

* * *

A few days later, Hubert has asked Bergliez to head over to the office. It's the end of his extended probationary period.

Hevring simply wishes him well before leaving the office with Eaglet to give them privacy. Bergliez squirms in his seat. His gulps are audible. He leans forward, eager to hear his results.

_'It's like deja vu again.'_

Hubert stops typing and faces him. The second round doesn't make the process any easier. "Bergliez. What do you think of your performance?"

"I think I did great!"

Bergliez flashes a smile and clenches his fists. He begins listing the strange customers he encounters over the months and how he eats his meals under a minute so he can find, although Hubert thinks 'bother' is the right word, Hevring for the rest of his break.

_'He truly thinks he did...'_

Hubert doesn't comment. Instead, he hands the officer his letter. Bergliez tears it open and his smile vanishes in a heartbeat.

"E-extended again?"

The air is still now. Hubert nods for he thinks no words will go through Bergliez's head. Mentally, Hubert counts down from 3...

2...

"I don't believe this!"

_'Ah, my timing is off.'_

Bergliez gets on his feet. He grinds his teeth as if he's about to roar. Instead, he silently clenches his fists, crumbling the letter.

Hubert eyes his letter and then holds a steady gaze with the officer, only for rage to consume the latter. Bergliez yells at the top of his lungs and tosses the letter away. With that, he storms off, almost shattering the automated glass door from his impatience.

"Hubert..." Hevring rushes in, sighing. "You promised to go easy on him."

"I did. I saved my breath."

The assistant general manager folds his arm and takes a seat. His sighs get louder. "Giving the cold shoulder to a hot-headed is not the way."

"This is something he chose to do and conduct. The results are speaking for itself."

"Fine... I get you. Just tone it down or else he's going to drag me for a marathon long run again."

 _'You need it anyway.'_ Hubert swallows his words. Those might eat him in the end.

"Eh. Anyway, Eaglet has something to say to you."

Eaglet comes into sight. Hevring urges her to move on as he points at Hubert with his head. Hastily, her hands tremble as she hands out a name card to him. Hubert takes it with one hand. It reads, _'Judith Daphnel - Almyran Embassy'._

Hevring prompts. "Eaglet, what's it for?"

She keeps her eyes on the floor. "M-Ms. Daphnel is an embassy ambassador for Almyra. My friend gave me her contact and mentioned she's really open-minded and friendly so w-we could try to, erm, talk with her."

"Why Almyra?"

"E-er... Linhardt and I have been compiling feedback and they would like nearby places like Almyra..."

Silence sets in, coupled with Eaglet's heavy breathing. Hevring leans forward and continues for her. "It's a proposal regarding our potential flight routes. Good work Eaglet."

Hubert flips the card around. "Was it your idea, Eaglet?"

"Y-yes."

"Indeed it was." Hevring stands up. "Now, if you'll excuse me I got to find Caspar before he does anything reckless again."

Eaglet mumbles something under her breath, but Hubert doesn't follow up on it.

* * *

However as the days go by, Hubert does get his share of running too.

He clenches his phone after receiving a call from the Lost and Found section. Angry ladies could be heard complaining in the background. Once he sees the familiar shade of cyan hair amongst the angry mob of tourists, he braces himself.

"Bergliez, what's the meaning of this?"

"Hubert!"

The officer pushes his way out of the crowd. His smile twitches into a grin. "Look! I had been helping out with picking up unattended items around the airport with Byleth! She hasn't come back yet but look at how many I've gotten! These owners are pretty gra-"

"Grateful my ass! You've stolen our stuff without permission!"

"That's right, I looked away one second and my handbag disappeared!"

"Same! I had to run after my baby and come back to nothing!"

"Our passports are in there! He'd caused so much distress for this?"

Hubert shoots the officer a glare as he diffuses the situation with apologies and a promise that the officer will be punished accordingly. Still, that doesn't stop them all from complaining until Eisner arrives to back up and clear the misunderstanding.

Once the ladies are out of ear-shot, Eisner pulls the troublemaker's ear. "If you really wanted to learn, you must listen to the whole lesson. Running away without understanding the whole situation will only cause more trouble in the future. Just like what you have experienced."

"A-ahhh!"

"I told you to pick up any unattended items but check with the surrounding people first. Bags are different. What if you picked up a bomb and it exploded in your arms? You should leave it and call for security."

"I-I can handl-"

"I told you to listen until the end, you're not listening, Caspar."

"Do you need me to pull your other ear, Bergliez?"

"N-No! Look I'm sorry everyone, including you, Anna!"

Ernest comes out from her counter, frowning. "Don't you dare to come back here, unsupervised young man! You're disturbing the peace and quiet around here, I'm already taking a different path from my sisters because I don't want to be around many clients!"

"A-aahh!"

Seeing both of the officer's ears pulled by the two fierce ladies, Hubert leaves him. He shall give an earful to him next time.

* * *

The next day, Hubert runs for his officer again. This time it involves another security officer.

"Nevrand."

"Hubert."

Hubert rakes his eyes across the corridor along the terminal. Only the three of them are around. Bergliez is silent. He is high up in the air, carried from his collar by the security officer. His hands cover his face.

_'Akin to a cat... no, a mouse being captured.'_

Hubert asks, "Where were the... people that caused the commotion?"

"I handled it."

Seeing that Nevrand isn't going to explain any further, Bergliez opens his mouth. His eyes still covering his face. "I, uh, gave directions to lost passengers... somehow they still got lost despite me giving the right directions."

Hubert's chest deflates. When Bergliez peeks through his fingers, Hubert simply raises his hand to shut him up. He had heard how the officer gave bizarre directions before. Somehow, Bergliez always substitutes the proper markings with strange sound effects.

"Bergliez, you should learn from Nevrand. She gets her point across with such few words. Do you mind?"

"Yes, I do!"

Meanwhile, the security officer herself has shaken her head with a smirk.

* * *

Hubert checks his calendar. It has been exactly 2 weeks since Bergliez's probation had been extended again. The assistant general manager faces his childhood friend with his eye mask on. Normally, Hubert would ask Hevring to take it off but it's his day off.

"When did we ever teach you it's okay to touch, much more lift, passengers without their consent, Caspar? I can't bear to look at you."

"That old fart checked in late and it would've taken him forever to reach the plane! It was the best way!"

Seeing no sense of remorse out of his officer, Hubert comes to a conclusion. "Bergliez, you're suspended for a week."

Both of them stand up, exclaiming. "What?"

"Do I really have to find another temp again?" Hevring flops on his chair.

"Or do you want to hire his permanent replacement?"

"That's just unfair!" Bergliez stomps his way out. A loud thud is heard from the entrance which fortunately doesn't break.

"Manuela will kick up a fuss about the paperwork again... I'll go and keep his badge."

Hevring removes his eye mask, revealing his eyebags. Hubert simply nods and gets back to his computer as the assistant general manager chases after his childhood friend.

"U-um..."

Hubert doesn't look up. He continues to ignore her feeble attempts.

_'She cannot remain sheltered and pampered for too long.'_

Suddenly, she yells, "M-Mr. Vestra! I have something to report!"

He pauses and shifts his gaze to her. She recoils but found the courage to move closer. "O-our meeting with Ms. Judith has also gone well! She agreed to set another meeting with the PR from Almyra Airport. S-someone from the Alliance..."

"I'll read your minutes later, Eaglet."

"A-Ah, right..."

She doesn't return to her seat. Fiddling with her fingers, she throws glances at Hubert as if to prompt him to say something.

"Is there anything else?"

"No! Um, yes... if my father requests to see my payslip..."

"I won't give it to him."

"A-ah, thank you. Although... I'm not sure what I should say when he asks about the unpaid leave..."

"You can either tell the truth and get your head chopped off or say you were sick and had to take unpaid medical leave."

Again, she remains squirming at her spot.

"What is it?"

"W-why are you..."

"I don't follow."

"Cas... Excuse me!"

With that, she dashes back to her desk and hides behind her monitor.

Hubert focuses on his own screen and realises he has a notification on Lync. He opens the chatbox. It's a message from Eaglet.
    
    
      BERNADETTA VARLEY: "Hello Mr. Vestra ^^!"
    
    

_'What a sudden cheerful persona.'_

As Hubert types his reply, Eaglet texts again.
    
    
      BERNADETTA VARLEY: "I've an important question to ask!"
    
    

He backspaces.
    
    
      HUBERT VESTRA: "What is it?"
    BERNADETTA VARLEY: "Why are you so nice to me?"
    
    

Hubert's fingers hover above his keyboard.
    
    
      HUBERT VESTRA: "?"
    BERNADETTA VARLEY: "Compared to Caspar...(ｏ´_｀ｏ)"
    
    

Hubert stares and sighs. It will take forever to type at this rate. His fingers reach out to his telephone, and he intercoms Eaglet. She almost falls off her chair.

"H-hello?"

Her breaths are heavier, akin to the previous time he calls her.

"Eaglet, such matters are sensitive and traceable to be written. Although it's best to talk directly..." Hubert throws a glance towards Hevring's desk. "No matter. You wish to know why?"

"Y-yes."

"It's simple. Bergliez has Hevring."

"Uh?"

"I'm sure you're aware they are childhood friends."

"Yes... Caspar mentions it often."

"Thus, he has someone else to keep him in check."

"Ah... um but... there's Ferdinand."

"You're not getting the push you need. Unlike Bergeliz, you lacked the self-drive. You're here not on your own will, hence lacking a sense of purpose to propel you to move forward."

Hubert views his desktop wallpaper. A picture was taken by his best friend 9 years ago. It keeps him going even now, especially through the times he was lost and alone. That day, Edelgard gave him the task to follow his own dream that seemed unattainable due to their fears. If she hadn't, he would still be shackled by his duty to be by her side as her butler.

Her silence lingers on.

"You may think of it as pity, but pride is a small thing to forgo in order to learn."

"No, uh... it's that..."

She puts her phone down and types.
    
    
      BERNADETTA VARLEY: "Thank you so much for your concern. ^u^"
    
    

* * *

The next month approaches in a flash. To almost everyone's surprise, Eaglet has been continuing her assistance with Esser and Hevring's Almyra appointment. For anyone to keep up with these two frantic ex-researchers is no easy feat.

Hubert doesn't sit in their meeting with the Almyran Airport representative. He has faith in their favourable meeting. Instead, he sits at his usual office chair reviewing the email from HR. Mostly complaints from the overworked lady as usual. The last line of her email reads, "If this Eaglet leaves again, you're going to ask someone else to outsource for you!"

His cursor closes its way to the desktop, revealing his favourite picture.

Edelgard's call comes to mind. Funny how it takes her call to finally make him call Eaglet that time.

Hubert leans back. Mr. Varley was more than elated when he came back to Garreg Mach Airport, for his daughter to secure him a great business contract. He praised Aegir for bringing Eaglet into his line of work and Hubert for guiding her well.

_'That was so on the nose.'_

Still, the smile that Eaglet showed was much wider than her visits at Super Sweets.

Shutting down his desktop, Hubert makes his way to the pantry.

* * *

"Hubert?" Eaglet almost drops her tray. "W-what are you doing here?"

Hubert simply sips his coffee. He rakes his eyes across the conference room level pantry. He doesn't like it here, especially the high window view outside. It's too high. Yet, he doesn't leave.

"Um..." Eaglet purses her lips. "I didn't spill anything this time so..."

He eyes the dry tablecloth on her tray. "Is that so?"

"Ah, well... I mixed up all of their drinks but everyone didn't mind, even Mr. Riegan was pretty nice. Erm, I'm just here to return the tray..."

"You're talking more."

"Ah... Is that bad? I'll sh-"

"No. It's not."

She starts. A small smile creeps on her face. "Everyone has been helping me a lot, especially you Mr. Vestra! You're not as mean and scary as you look! In fact, you're concerned about everyone and that helped me see the best in others too. I'm no longer just friends with Ferdinand now but with Linhardt, Hanneman, Petra, Dorothea... Almost everyone in Black Eagles Airline! I couldn't be happier Mr. Vestra!"

"You may just call me Hubert like the rest of them."

She does and it elicits a smile out of him.


	5. CREW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eaglet hands over a gift to Hubert.

Eaglet's mechanic keyboard is on her workspace, unhidden and accompanied with a small crocheted teddy bear even though she's not there.

Hevring pops out from his tower of books. "Eaglet is with Dorothea. Glad I'm not nominated again as the office representative."

Normally, HR would handle the anniversary party but as Casagranda isn't around, she appoints her faithful followers, Arnault and Aegir, to be in charge.

Hubert simply hums and places a stack of papers on Eaglet's desk for data-entry and returns back to his seat.

His stare lingers.

* * *

The day of the party arrives. Hubert throws a glance at his watch. It's exactly 5PM. He opens the conference room and is immediately greeted by Arnault.

"Great that you can help us out, Hubert. Ferdie went to get replacements for the popped balloons."

He thinks back to her message. "How did a cat get in here?"

"Ah well, Hrym wanted to play with the stray cats outside and so he blew the balloons there and the cats got to them. Caspar was the one who found out."

"Where's Bergliez now?"

"Believe or not, he's cleaning up Hrym's mess. Caspar called me for help and followed my instructions without a fuss. Well, okay just a little bit but that is already quite surprising. He's learning, Hubert."

Hubert gazes at the lucky draw prizes set at the corner of the room. A 5,000 pieces jigsaw puzzle takes up the most space. It's donated by Hevring who doesn't even realise when he ever had it underneath his workspace.

"Hm, where's Eaglet?"

"She's at the Super Sweets, getting Jeritza's sis to talk some sense into him. Seems like a long lecture."

She gestures to the limited packet of balloons on the table. "We'll need your help to blow them. Meanwhile, I'll head down to the cafeteria for the drinks. Thanks Hubert!"

With that, she leaves him alone in the conference room.

As Hubert inflates the balloons, he takes a small one from the table.

'What a small balloon. I'll blow it bigger.'

Suddenly, Eaglet enters the office. Her cheeks are tinted pink.

"Ah Hubert, I know this is s-sudden but are you free on 13 May evening? J-Jeritza and Mercie gave me a pair of tickets an-and I'm wondering if you can watch it with me?"

"Eaglet."

He hasn't given his answer but what he said shocks the both of them. More specifically on how he says it.

Hubert releases the balloon and it goes flying across the room.

He just inhaled helium.

His cheeks turn warm. "I've to check my schedule."

Luckily, the effects only last a few seconds. Eaglet's mouth twitches into a grin and she covers them. She holds in her nervous laughter but it escapes likewise to a deflated balloon.

* * *

Eaglet may think Hubert has agreed to come due to a bribe and she isn't far from the truth.

The Black Eagles Airline crew cannot believe it. For him to come out of his house outside of work and in his casual wear too, it's nothing short but a miracle. Hubert regrets that Aegir knows about it, for the latter keeps nagging about her safety.

"Are you her dad, Aegir? She's an adult."

Unfortunately, that only provokes the pilot further, claiming he is Eaglet's guardian and it's only natural for him to worry.

Thus, her guardian finds himself waiting outside the movie theatre as the two enters it.

Hubert can't help but notice Eaglet throwing nervous glances at him. She doesn't look any different from work, wearing a hoodie that covers her head.

He glances down and his mouth parts slightly. He forgets he's wearing a sweater. One of his Christmas presents from Edelgard that is also a matching set between the three of them. Unfortunately, Blaiddyd threw it into the washing machine and ruined it. Hubert will never make such mistakes. It is one of his pride and joy after all.

The only other person who has seen him wearing this is Hevring. It's also the reason why Hubert stops going to convenience stores, at least not in that sweater.

Somehow it's different with her. Something about Eaglet makes him self conscious.

"G-glad you can make it, Hubert! I'm very nervous."

Hubert nods. He lifts the tickets up. ' _A gore movie...'_

"Are you certain you want to watch this, Eaglet?"

"Erm... I always wanted to watch in a cinema and I'm really thankful for this opportunity!"

"In that case, why not invite Aegir? He's already waiting for us outside and I believe he can stomach this kind of shows."

"Ah..." Eaglet pulls her hoodie higher. "I wanted to thank you."

"What?"

"M-many people told me that you don't tolerate clumsiness but you're very patient with me. And when I saw these tickets I thought you might like them so..."

"Hmm. Eaglet, have you ever watched gore?"

"Yes?"

"... Is that a question or answer?"

"Ah, I mean I did watch them online. I'm excited to see how different it'll be on such a large screen with other people too!"

She doesn't seem to be lying. Hubert begins to wonder if she learns her screeching from such movies.

* * *

Eaglet isn't lying. She watched it without flinching. Hubert bites down his lips. The only time she flinched was when he grabs onto her hand when the protagonist falls down from a great height.

Hubert has been careless.

"Are you alright, Hubert? Sorry, you didn't enjoy it..."

He catches his breath and his eyes find their way onto their hands. It's still intertwined. She squeezes hard.

"This is the second time..."

"Eh?"

'Second time you have saved me.'

Hubert shakes his head. "I'm surprised by how composed you were."

Her voice grows softer. "Ah, I'm used to watching them... You're really not as scary as you look."

"What's that?"

"Eek, nothing!"

"You're brave in ways the norm couldn't see."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, someone's yelling from outside catches their attention.

Eaglet immediately retracts her hand. Hubert isn't certain why he's sighing.

There, the familiar shade of cyan isn't what both of them expect to see. Aegir is standing beside Bergliez, nodding to whatever he's yelling about.

Unfortunately, the yelling only gets louder once he spots them.

Luckily, Aegir is able to explain the situation in a coherent sentence. They're confirming rumours pertaining to reckless situations to which Hubert doesn't want more details about.

Meanwhile, Bergliez exposes his two accomplices, Arnault and Macneary, hiding in the cafe behind them.

"Lin is right, you're wearing an ugly sweater!"

That earns Bergliez a smack from the aircrew.

As Macneary puts it, 'Curiosity gets the eagles wondering about the rabbit.' , although she's the only one who refers her that way.

Aegir sends the ladies back home, not before asking how Eaglet has enjoyed herself.

"It was fun!"

Considering the theme of the movie, everyone eyes Hubert sceptically with smirks on their faces. He pays them no mind except for the wide and bashful smile from Eaglet. She truly enjoys herself.

Now, Hubert finds himself walking towards the taxi stop with Bergliez. He keeps an arm length distance.

"Earlier, Aegir was saying that you confronted a thief without much commotion."

Bergliez clenches his fist in the air and grins. "I did! At first I didn't want to cause the old man a heart attack or anything with my yelling so I trailed that thief and only tackled him once we're out of sight. Didn't expect Ferdinand to find out about it."

Hubert accesses the officer. He doesn't seem to be lying. With the corner of his mouth tipping upwards, Hubert praises him.

That seems to break Bergliez into a bigger grin. "Aw shucks, that's a really big thing coming from you Hubert. I know I shouldn't just rush into things but... All that aderaline, however that's pronounced, gets into my head and it's hard not to react you know?"

Cars pass by but none of them are taxis. Silence sets in as Bergliez stares at the ground.

"Growing up I just... never felt the responsibility. There were no consequences. Free to do what I wanna do. My brother gets all the hard stuff. So it came as a surprise to my family when I stuck around BEA despite failing my probations. It's just something I'm doing my best at without any influences. Lin is also here and uh...yeah im guilty that he's cleaning my mess up. This is a place I feel like I belong, you know? I don't want to leave it. Linhardt feels the same."

"Words are cheap. Keep up the good work. Bergliez."

"Hey, you can just call me Caspar. Bergliez always makes me feel like you're calling my dad."

"I'll think about it."

Upon Hubert's urging, Bergliez gets into the first taxi. Hubert looks up at the moon. He never thought he would go out or even talk with his colleagues outside of work but look at how his day goes.

And it's all thanks to a certain Eaglet.

He checks his phone, the group chat is full of Bergliez's spams and it elicits a smile from Hubert. Somehow, his chats outside of work are more than just Edelgard's now.

It's almost as if he has more family members.

* * *

A strange carnivorous plant is on Hubert's desk. He goes closer to inspect it. It's made of felt and is as big as his coffee mug. In fact, its pot is a coffee mug shape too.

A note in between its mouth reads, "Happy belated Birthday, Hubert! -Bernie" with a doodle of an Eaglet beside her name.

Eaglet is nowhere to be found. However, Hevring is right in front of his face. "The real horror is next week."

"What we watched was gore. It's different."

"Eh, same thing."

Hubert puts the plant aside and sits down. He throws a glance to his desk calendar. Next week is the dreaded meeting with the Chief of Finance, Seteth Cichol.

Hubert fears no man. Not even Blaiddyd nor Hrym. That includes the CFO as well. However, if a certain someone is involved, the meeting with the CFO can go askew.

"Our budget hasn't overshot," Hevring examines the financial reports. "But I heard his daughter is coming as an intern."

Hevring doesn't stop staring at Hubert. "Ferdinand, well, he warned me. You had scared off a recruit because you appeared shady to her father. He's afraid you might scare Flayn off and ruin our image so I suggest I'll go."

Hubert stares at Hevring's bleached blazer and shakes his head. "Rejected. My appearance alone has nothing to do with Black Eagles Airlines's successes nor failures. If anything, how many times must I tell you to change your blazer?"

"Look, my blazer is still wearable and pride has nothing to do with this. It's just a safety precaution. We don't want to become another Ten Elites, don't we?"

The name of the shutdown airline gets Hubert frowning.

"Drop this subject."

Hevring does, along with dropping along with his reports on Hubert's desk.

* * *

Arnault's teases only irritate Hubert further.

She stuffs a small crocheted penguin in front of his face, pointing to the tiny hat similar to the one she usually adorns. "Hubert, Bern has been making such sweet gifts for us."

He ignores her, continuing his stride towards the lobby area. Now he's wishing he has taken another route.

"She even got Petra's one the right side!"

He finally stops, only because he's in the lift with nowhere else to go. That's what he reasons with himself as he takes Arnault's phone and zooms into the picture. Macneary, Aegir and Eaglet in spectacles seemingly having a study session at Aegir's. They are all holding onto tiny crocheted eagles that resembles the giftee.

"And yet your gift is the biggest... It's very intriguing."

"It's a birthday present."

"Surely, that's not all."

"Arnault, don't test my temper."

"Oh I'm not, I'm testing your patience. It's different. I'm just saying you're special to Bern, Hubert. You don't seem to realise that."

"That's because I'm her superior."

She heaves a sigh and keeps her eagle away. The playfulness is gone from her voice.

"Linhardt and Ferdie are too, but they don't get special treatment. Speaking of which, you still want to meet the CFO by yourself?"

"That is the plan, yes."

"Well, here's my suggestion- bring Bern in. I think she's what you need to water your image down."

Hubert doesn't answer. Arnault points at the plant and seems like she wants to say something else but doesn't.

He supposes she has said enough for the day.

* * *

Hubert doesn't accept the idea right away but he doesn't see a reason to reject it outright. Thus, a few days later, he informs Eaglet of her assignment to record the minutes of the meeting.

He doesn't expect her to be involved in his image nor does he see it as an issue still.

"Hubert, erm..."

It's a few days away from the actual meeting with the CFO. Eaglet approaches him at his desk with something in her hands.

Another flower.

"What is this?"

Hubert almost chuckles. Another historic moment from Eaglet.

"A token of apology for all of the rude stuff I've said. It's, um... It's only right. I hope this will help you let go of all the grudges you're probably holding against me!"

"There are no grudges, but very well. I'll accept it."

Hubert takes the embroidery and studies it. "Some kind of embroidery. A flower. This is certainly lovely, but why give it to me? It seems like something you would send to a female friend or someone you had romantic feelings for."

"But it's, um, lovely you said, right? That's why. If you wear it, maybe you'll look less, um... terrifying."

"You would like me to wear this?"

"Ah! You hate it, don't you?! I knew it. I knew you'd be angry... Ugh, I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, why not. Do I put it here?" He pins it underneath his name tag. "Hmm, it really is quite nice. I cannot say that it suits me, but..."

"No, it does! It looks great on you! Heh-heh..."

"Hm..."

"Um, sorry..."

"Nothing else for it, I suppose. I dislike you laughing at me, but it is preferable, at least, to you fleeing in terror. Therefore, I will wear this when I am around you in the future."

"Really? You will? I'm so glad! But you're sure? You're really sure?"

"If you're going to question me about it, perhaps I'll change my mind."

"No-no-no-no-no! I believe you. You're a lot less scary with it on. I think the meeting with the CFO will go well with it!"

"That is what's most important. Now I suppose it is safe for me to return to my usual strict methods."

"Ah! No, I'm not ready!"

"This again..." He pauses and asks. "What about your flower?"

"E-eh?"

"I understand you think you don't need one as you're not, as you say, scary but," Hubert strokes the embroidery. "I think it would be better if you're wearing one too."

"I-I..." Eaglet fumbles as her cheeks burn. "I'm so happy to hear that! I actually have a m-matching flower heh-heh! I'll wear it! It's a flower from Brigid that Petra showed me! Queen of the Night that only blooms at night and smells really nice."

* * *

Hubert throws occasional glances at the embroidery below his name tag. It is sewn with lightning fingers and Hubert wonders if there's anything that Eaglet doesn't do quickly. Hevring only takes a glance and remarks that it's probably the only flower that smells like coffee. Everyone else gasps and smiles at him. Well, except for Bergliez who thought it's a prank and tries to pull it off. He doesn't manage to touch him.

Hubert wonders how Edelgard would react.

The lift stops and opens. He re-focuses on the flower and Eaglet beside him. She clutches onto her hoodie, more specifically her own embroidery. A smaller but matching flower underneath her own name tag. His eyes slightly widen. She has always covered her name tag with her hair but she doesn't now.

Hubert leads the way to the meeting room, expecting a smile from the management.

And he does. He receives smiles from both of them.


	6. BOOKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert starts addressing the eagles... differently.

Today marks the 2nd of June. An important day for the youngest employees.

Eaglet squirms in her seat while Bergliez paces around the room. He scoffs as if offended by the coffee aroma.

"Am I going to get fired?" The officer pulls his hair out. "Tell me, Lin!"

"The opposite."

Bergliez catches his breath. "I'm firing you?"

"Honestly..." Hevring releases his friend's grip on his collar. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but believe in yourself."

At that moment, Hubert stops typing on his desktop. His attention is finally on them. He doesn't miss the lingering stares from the guys on the embroidery he adorns.

He has no reason to keep wearing it, yet at the same time, he sees no reason to take it off. For now, he rolls with the excuse that with it, Eaglet is less afraid of him thus making work more convenient.

"It's a few days early for you Bergliez but I see no reason to delay it. Good work, both of you have become full-pledged eagles."

Nobody moves except for Hevring applauding. That is probably the widest and least lazy smile Hubert has seen from him.

Seconds later, Bergliez joins in the celebration. He pumps his fist in the air and yells the loudest 'heck yeah!' and demands a high five from the beaming Eaglet and Hubert. Hubert doesn't give it and will excuse it for this joyous occasion.

"And something that Bergliez said previously has been taken into consideration. I see everyone here as... a family. As such, I'll now refer everyone on their first name basis."

"What? Wait, was it because of that night?"

"Indeed... Caspar."

Silence sets in again. Hubert's cheeks are getting warmer but he doesn't shy away. He motions the assistant general manager over. "... Linhardt, if you please."

"... Right."

Linhardt rubs his shoulders as if he is rubbing away goosebumps. Then, he hands over their confirmation letters. Caspar immediately crumples it after tearing the envelope open. Meanwhile, his quiet companion stares at the letter in awe.

"And to commemorate, lunch will be on me."

Thus, the two recently confirmed employees trail behind Hubert towards the pasta restaurant. He doesn't need to turn around to hear Caspar's excitement.

"Agh, I need to go to the toilet. You guys head on first!"

Eaglet, no, Bernadetta musters a small smile as she tries to match Hubert's speed. It doesn't take long for her to reach him and mutter a bright thank you.

It does, however, take him longer to call her by her actual name. He feels odd and finds himself stroking the flower embroidery in embarrassment.

* * *

An angry couple is what he gets in return. Few days after their confirmations, Hubert is being stopped in someone's name.

"Are you Hubert Vestra?" The blonde squints at his name tag and flower. "The general manager of Black Eagles Airline?"

He nods, unleashing the fury within her.

"How could you call vegetable pasta salad a meal for a celebration?"

"Ingrid, that's not why we're here."

The navy blue hair man reels Ingrid in. She squeezes the two plushes resembling both of them in her arms to calm herself.

"Hubert, was it? You're causing distress to my girlfriend's friend."

His glare sends daggers towards Hubert but he simply mirrors him. "Who is the friend?"

"Um!"

Bernadetta yelps from afar. She scurries over. Her speed always impresses him.

"T-this is a huge misunderstanding!"

She waves her hands widely about to which Ingrid clasps with her own. She points at the bandages on her hands. " You must be blind to not see Bernadetta is such a hardworking person. She has been working tirelessly to knit Felix a plush because I requested for it recently. A rush job but she never complained! I can only imagine she brings the same amount of quality into your work. Yet, she has been losing sleep because of yo-"

"Ingrid! No! No no no no."

Bernadetta covers her friend's mouth and drags her away. She whispers something in her ear.

Felix folds his arms and accosts Hubert. "Isn't that flower patch from her? She's been making lots more, just how many are you forcing her to make?"

"I didn't ask her to."

"... But she said they are for you."

"It's gifts for him, okay?" Bernadetta yells and quickly covers her mouth. Her voice is muffled. "I'm not being...forced so..."

The couple blinks and gasps in sync. They turn to Hubert without a trace of their frowns and apologise.

* * *

Bernadetta doesn't show her face the next day, texting in that she's unwell. Hubert hopes that's really the case.

Anyways, he has his hands full with another worrisome Eagle - Jeritza.

His sister and Hanneman meet him at Super Sweets. The table is set with an array of desserts.

"His half yearly aviation test is coming up next month but he keeps disappearing after work." Hanneman polishes his monocle. "He used to be training with me so this is unusual."

"Brother won't say where he went too. He's not one that would fool around in regards to flying."

If it doesn't concern work, why do they approach Hubert when there's someone else closer to the man in question?

"I see. Have you reached out to his girlfriend?"

Mercedes casts her eyes down. "She knows and says he's in safe hands. She also mentions he's training with someone you know well, so we're hoping you can tell us who."

Thus, Hubert adjourns the meeting with more questions raised than answers.

* * *

It occurs to him that he doesn't have Byleth's contact. Thus, he seeks the most sociable crew member for help.

Dorothea could have answered right away via text, but she insists on telling him face to face. Rolling her chair closer to his desk with two cups of coffee, she keeps a perpetual smile on her face. Something about it bothers him.

"It's not every day that you ask for a favour."

"And you're drinking coffee."

"Better late than never." She takes a sip and flinches from the heat and bitterness. Her hat almost falls off. "H-how do you even drink this down every hour?"

"We're here not about me, Dorothea."

"... Bern has such a big influence on you. Ferdie doesn't say much on who Bern is to him but I can tell she's somehow important to him." That makes his stomach uneasy, especially her next line. "Is she important to you too, Hubie?"

Of all the Black Eagles Airline crew members to be wary of, Dorothea is the most dangerous. She extracts information from those people she talks with ease and most of the time they don't even realise it.

That is how she found out about Edelgard.

"I'll not comment."

"To be honest, I am slightly envious but I'm glad you found somebody like that. It's kinda like when Manuela found me. Bern is lucky to have you as her boss."

She hands over a letter envelope.

"That is not Byleth's contact number is it?"

She lets out a burst of nervous laughter and flips it. He can see the words, 'request to transfer' on it. "It's cute, really. The speech about us being a big family. I do feel it. But I need an actual partner, Hubert. I need a change in perspective. Working with Manuela is what I would like to do next. And I'll help with the transfer and handover, of course."

His eyes widen. While he does expect her to leave, he doesn't expect a transfer. It's her third year and that's the usual turnover rate.

"I'm not like Linhardt who plans to work here for the rest of his life, nor am I like Bern who is offered a year contract. At the same time... I don't wish to leave BE completely."

He nods. "I'll discuss with Manuela about it."

Her smile looks sadder. "Still, I think you better act when you can."

She throws a glance at the plant.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, you do Hubert. Just don't regret when it's too late. As for Byleth's contact, unfortunately, I don't have it. I know who does - Bern."

* * *

Just as Hubert gets out of his office, the familiar couple greets him. This time, they are without frowns nor plushes.

"Mr. Hubert!"

Hubert doesn't move. He tries to recall her name but luckily her boyfriend mentions her name in request to slow down. They hurry over to Hubert.

"Bernadetta, she's a very awkward one, so I've this feeling she might skip work until it's resolved. Felix and I would like to apologise properly with this!" She hands him a paper bag. "We heard you like coffee. It's one of the best from Faerghus."

"And that boar told me you're his friend." Felix folds his arms. "If anyone can be his friend I think they're pretty strong. I think that masked dude is strong too."

_'Boar? Masked dude?'_

"I don't need any apology gifts. What I need to know is if that masked man you're talking about is my employee, Jeritza Hymn?"

Ingrid and Felix exchange glances. She still offers the bag to Hubert. "You can have both and more. Why don't we sit down at Super Sweets for a talk?"

* * *

Thankfully, Hubert resolves one question regarding the missing Jeritza issue - where he goes every time after work.

It turns out that the couple is also friends with Mercedes, although they are unaware Jeritza is her brother.

_'Too much of a coincidence.'_ Hubert takes a bite of his slice of chocolate cake and watches the couple bicker.

"That guy has been hammering questions to the boar about a private jet. He's persistent, I give him that."

"Weren't you calling him stubborn the other day?"

Ingrid nudges Felix to which he says it's the same thing and steals her strawberry on her cupcake. She seems to be smacking him for another reason now.

"Mr. Hubert." Ingrid stops and turns her attention to him. "You can leave it to us to bring Jeritza back. We're doing this for Mercie too."

Hubert shakes his head. "I appreciate the gesture, but I'm uncertain you can just drag him back here until he gets what he wants."

"Indeed my brother might be a difficult one when he wants something." Mercedes slides another strawberry tart towards Ingrid. "He's been wishing to fly a jet again for a long time."

Felix says, "Isn't he flying an aeroplane?"

"A jet is different," Ingrid steals the cookie from Felix's plate. "I thought you would know that."

Watching them bicker makes Hubert reconsider getting their help, although the coffee refills from Mercedes keeps him from leaving. She says, "Sorry, Hubert. I understand this might be very frustrating for you, especially with what brother has promised when he signed the contract with BE."

Hubert recalls the night Edelgard recommends someone fit to be a co-pilot. A frequent customer at the beach, she said. Hubert had his doubts about him, but he and Manuela gave Jertiza a chance. That brings Jeritza to where he is today.

Felix pushes Ingrid's face away. "Why? What did he sign?"

"Death Knight was... well, is his other personality. He had been in jail for deliberately crashing his private jet. There were fatal causalities and brother really regretted it, but that side of him never left."

Hubert knows all that. In fact, his partner, Hanneman, knows the most. It's mostly thanks to him that Jeritza and the passengers can fly in peace. It's something that Ferdinand doesn't get.

"Why does he want a jet?"

"In between his constant sighs when he's with me, he does mentions he misses flying by and for himself. Parasailing isn't enough, even Byleth can see he's losing interest. We suppose after two years of it, he's bored with it."

Hubert thins his lips. He doesn't have plans to suspend the co-pilot for his misbehaviour anytime soon. It's a wonder on how Blaiddyd hasn't contacted him about his employee yet. Blaiddyd doesn't have much tolerance for difficult customers in the first place... or perhaps Hubert has underestimated him.

He studies the two so called friends of his. Ingrid is gobbling down her and her boyfriend's plates.

Felix knocks his spoon against his glass. "I've an idea. I'll challenge him to paragliding or something."

"Competing is always your idea." Cracking a smile, Ingrid stands up and grabs her bag. "Leave it to us Mr. Hubert."

Felix follows suit but Hubert has no idea where they're going. The sweets store owner seems to pick up on this and says, "Hehe, Ingrid's going to Bernadetta's while Felix's going to Lion Pride. I've known them from school and it's heartwarming to see they're still together and the same."

Hubert nods and finishes his last bite of the cake.

* * *

True to Ingrid's word, Bernadetta returns to work the next day in the pink of health. Her cheeks are still flushed when she meets Hubert. She hands over the doctor's note. An upset stomach is remarked.

"Are you feeling better, Bernadetta?"

Somehow, her cheeks are tinted pinker. She agrees and nods too eagerly, squirming in her seat. Hubert puts her medical certificate down and gives his full attention. "Fevers normally requires two days of rest. You didn't have to force yourself to come if you're still unwell."

"U-Um, the fever is really gone... i-it's just that..."

He leans slightly closer, but not too close in preparation of her sudden burst in volume. "What is it?"

"E-ek! It's t-that I'm not used to... hearing my name from you."

Hubert blinks slowly. Her chair creaks. It feels as if she wants to roll her chair away.

"You can't be an eaglet forever, Bernadetta."

"I know I j-just..." Her eyes dart everywhere except to him. She fiddles with her fingers and constantly wipes them onto her skirt. "Something, um. I can't say it! More importantly, I still can't believe I-I passed my probation."

He hums and she continues, "It's the first time I achieved something without my father's influence. I-I haven't let him know yet but... will he be proud of me? I hope he'll be! I already messaged my mum and she's so glad and happy for me."

A smile spreads across her cheeks. However, Hubert's lips thin. "Bernadetta."

She jolts from her seat, sitting upright.

"Striving for improvement is remarkable, although you shouldn't do it for others' approval. You must do it for yourself."

Her smile vanishes and she cowers. Hubert ignores the pang he feels in his chest. He has hardened himself long ago, yet why is he struggling as a manager currently?

She fumbles her words in an attempt to repeat his words.

"What'll you do when others' expectations overwhelm you again? Crumbling and gone to hiding once you fail to meet them?"

Bernadetta inhales deeply and looks down. Suddenly she looks up again with pressed quavering lips. She clutches onto her embroidery and says, "I want to change. It's b-been difficult but I'm getting better."

She always looks like she has something else to add on. Hubert waits for a while and says, "Then, are you up for another round with Gloucester?"

"M-Mr. Gloucester?"

It's the follow up half yearly meeting on the new menu. Hubert doesn't have any binders yet because Ferdinand is scheduled to meet the vendor himself tomorrow. However, Hubert doesn't tell her that.

"Prove to yourself that you can do it."

* * *

Hubert puts his phone away and closes his eyes. He has given up rolling his eyes long ago, especially when he first joined Black Eagles Airline. Once again, Jeritza has declined Felix's challenge and persisted on bothering Blaiddyd for a private jet. Hubert isn't sure when Blaiddyd would snap, but the latter hasn't and Hubert has no time to deal with it now.

He sprays the conference room with the usual air freshener from his blazer, pours potpourri into a bowl and sets it in the centre of the table. Hubert already yearns for the hand sanitiser and his mug of coffee. This time, the mug is absent. While he has enough caffeine, there's another reason why he's not drinking his usual coffee. His heart is slightly racing, again not related to the coffee, but because of a certain purple-haired pair.

Hubert hears footsteps approaching and straightens his back. Bernadetta pushes the door open. She is still biting down her lips, barely holding onto her shrieks. Gloucester is silently fixated on her as if bracing himself from any sudden outburst. At the sight of Hubert, Gloucester's frown ceases.

"Mr. Vestra, great to see you again." Gloucester places his paper bags on the table and gives a firm handshake. The Gloucester logo visibly shown on the bags.

"Likewise, Mr. Gloucester."

"I was expecting Mr. Aegir to be around for the meeting."

"He had other matters to attend to, is there a problem?"

"Oh, of course not. I appreciate that you're here." His stare lingers at Hubert's blazer. "I see that everyone here understands what beauty is."

"Excuse me?"

His mouth tips upwards. "Flowers. I see the both of you're donning the queen of the nights. Truly fascinating."

"Then I'll have you know that Bernadetta made them."

Gloucester blinks and turns to her. He rakes his eyes from her head to toe, re-accessing her. "I supposed it's natural for the daughter of MVP to have a refined taste."

Hubert almost snickers. The image of a carnivorous plant flashes through his mind.

"Mr. Gloucester, please wait while I-I get your tea!"

With a big bow, Bernadetta leaves the door wide open. Her head held up high. Gloucester takes a moment to settle down and brace himself. His fingers stroke the binder as his eyes find their way towards the door.

Gloucester whispers low enough for Hubert to hear, "I believe in second chances."

Hubert simply nods and diverts the subject. "As per our emails, the rabbit menu has been well received. Thank you for your impeccable service."

Gloucester nods and pulls his paper bags closer to him. "The pleasure is mine. I'll not take all the credit, for it's Aegir's intensive research that brings us to this day. Still, this meeting must be pretty important for you to bring you laptop over, Mr. Vestra."

The rich aroma of tea wafts into the conference room. Hubert feels the cold sweat on his back as Bernadetta enters with quivering lips.

Her heavy breathing fills up the room while the men hold their breaths. At the very least, the tray isn't shaking.

With a deep breath and pressed lips, she places the items on the table one by one. In a heartbeat, she has set and poured the tea without any incident. Hubert can tell from her quivering lips that she wants to scream out loud about her success.

"Thanks..." Gloucester stares at his tea in awe. "I mean, that's only natural."

Hubert exchanges look with Bernadetta and she nods eagerly. She says, "Excuse me."

But she doesn't go out the door, she heads over to the chair beside Hubert and takes the laptop from him. Hubert doesn't hide his chuckles. "Bernadetta will be assisting us with the minutes. Shall we go on?"

"Why..." Gloucester blinks and flicks his hair back. His frown disappears as he offers a big smile. "What a remarkable change, Ms. Varley."

"T-thank you."

"Then I can present you this without a doubt." He picks up one of the paper bags. "One of our finest cheesecakes Gloucester has to offer. I apologise for losing my temper. It's unspeakable. Will you accept it, Ms. Varley?"

"I-I... You're not going to the government and tell them to banish me from Fodlan and every other place that you visit?"

"...Why on earth would I do that?"

"H-hieee! T-to get out of your face and life of course!"

"None of that, Ms. Varley. Please perish the thought."

"I knew it, I need to perish imm-"

"Bernadetta."

All eyes fall on Hubert. He clears his throat and the awkward misunderstanding. "Put away your gift and let's continue with the meeting."

"Y-yes!"

Afterwards, Hubert occasionally reminds her not to crush the paper bag with her hugs. She tries to contain her squealing and admires the gift. For Gloucester to compliment her himself... her self-growth is indeed impeccable. Hubert smiles to himself, taking over the meeting for Ferdinand was worth it.


	7. DANGEROUS GOODS DECLARATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert meet his childhood friend

The office door is open and Hubert sets his mug down. He keeps his eyes on his desktop background as Linhardt announces, "Uh, Jeritza wants to see you about the leave matter."

"Vestra. I agree to your conditions."

The masked man barges in with a signed letter before Hubert can say anything. Meanwhile, Linhardt drags his feet to his desk and tells Bernadetta not to worry as usual.

"Jeritza." Hubert folds his arms at the sight of the letter. "You missed out the date."

The pilot grumbles and hastily writes 3 August 2020 on it. "Approve my leave app."

Hubert takes his time to read it while opening Explorer Edge. Jeritza's grumbles get louder.

"And... approved." Hubert puts the paper away. "Remember to book your own ferry."

"If I have my jet I wouldn't have to." He dismisses himself, not before adding on. "I look forward to next month."

Linhardt wheels over. He lifts his laptop from his lap and points to the screen showing the Aviation Festival banner. "Regarding the preparations, I want, well need, to get them right or else Cichol won't get off my case."

"That's your fault for messing with his daughter in the first place."

Linhardt shrugs and puts his laptop on Hubert's desk. "I learnt my lesson so, please can we just?"

Hubert throws a glance to his calendar. They still have a month to prepare for the Aviation Festival. However, it falls into the week that Hubert is taking his leave. While the Aviation Festival may be a big event, that week is more important to him - the ten years reunion with his childhood friends. Hubert isn't missing it for anything.

"Then I bring you good news. Cichol brings our meeting with Rhea forward to this Wednesday. I'll be joining you."

As thanks for not scaring Cethleann away in the previous meeting, Cichol sends Hubert an email that Black Eagles Airline will have the first appointment slot. It's difficult to get a great slot with the perpetually busy lady. Hubert admits he is surprised and appreciates anything that puts them in favour of Rhea. He already finds her suspicious for not having a last name, and of course, that humiliating sun-tanning punishment.

"Ah nice, you can do the talking then."

Hubert shifts his attention back to his computer. "Maybe I should apply leave this Wed too."

"Agh, fine..."

They both don't miss the muffled giggles behind Bernadetta's monitor.

* * *

It's the day before the anticipated week. Before Hubert ends his shift, there is another goodbye Hubert needs to make. Heading over to the Black Eagles Airline lounge, he spots the new Eaglet and the flight attendant. She looks smaller without her hat.

"Mr. Vestra!" The new Eaglet bows. "Good afternoon."

"Relax, Randie. A simple hello would do." Dorothea turns around. "Hello, Hubert."

Caspar has been caught up with the idea that working with his family is a great idea. Thus, he recommended his step-uncle to fill in Dorothea's shoes. Surprisingly, Caspar's recommendation was a good one. For one, this Eaglet is much more capable and responsible than him.

"Alright, why don't you take a break Randie? Then we'll summarise your duties again."

He bows again and leaves. Hubert wastes no time in reaching his hand out for a handshake. "Have a safe flight, Dorothea."

She doesn't shake it. "A word of advice, Hubert. You need to act faster."

"What?"

"The way you look at a certain someone is similar to how Ferdie looks at her."

Without letting him respond, she shakes his hand firmly. She continues, "Also, come and visit us sometimes. By plane, if you can. It's much faster."

He shakes off the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach as his mind wanders off to a certain pilot and his roommate.

Speaking of the devil, Bernadetta stands beside his desk when he returns.

"What's the matter?" Hubert casts a glance at his phone. It's already after 5PM. "Can't rely on Linhardt while I'm away?"

"Ah, no... I just wanted to give you these." She holds out his usual red umbrella and a sunblock spray, her face completely abashed. "It's going to be very sunny at the beach so um, you'll need them! H-have a safe trip!"

With that, she starts running away. On reflex, he catches her hand, immediately letting go once Bernadetta meets his eyes. He covers his mouth and mutters a thank you and that he doesn't need the umbrella, eliciting a shy smile from her as she takes it back. Once she has left, Hubert stops himself from checking his face with his front camera as Dorothea's words echo in his mind.

Slowly, he keeps the sunblock in his bag and strokes the embroidery on his blazer for the last time.

* * *

Hubert packs light. Throughout the ferry, he stays seated, reading all the ebooks in his backlog. Occasionally, he checks the time, counting down to the seconds for the reunion. Once landed, he drinks the weak coffee from the vending machine. He's already wide awake in the first place.

"I see you're always with a coffee in hand, Hubert."

He swivels his head and he almost drops his coffee. Across him lies Edelgard in her summer dress and hat. The childhood friend he knows has grown up so much. She looks lovelier as a wide sweet smile spreads across her lips. She has been keeping her appearance throughout the years as a secret. Then again, so has Hubert.

He blinks again, catching a glimpse of purple mixed with her brown hair. A certain lady flashes across his mind.

"Lysithea, he won't hurt you."

"H-he certainly lives up to the vampire nickname."

With some urging, Lysithea stops hiding behind Edelgard and gives a small bow. Hubert blinks and refocuses. Shyly, he covers his mouth. _' Of course Bernadetta wouldn't be here. Did I make a weird face?'_

Feeling the ladies' eyes on him, he scoffs at the younger one clinging onto Edelgard. "And I see you're indeed a child. No, you're even smaller in real life."

Hubert crackles at her pout. Edelgard has always described it as adorable and he agrees. His eyes fall on Edelgard again. She's no longer flinching at the sight of the sea. However, it's only natural for her to get used to it. She has been working at the sea for years after all.

Yet, his acrophobia...

Suddenly, a large hand pulls Hubert into a headlock. Hubert holds his breath from the lingering jet fuel and cheese smell.

"Vestra-no, Hubert. Heard you're calling your family by their first names now."

"Bahbadi," Hubert puffs the blond hair in his face. His face turns redder from the lack of air and embarrassment. How could he do this in front of Edelgard? "Reeleease me."

"Ah?" Blaiddyd tightens his grip. "Am I not family?"

Digging his nails onto Blaiddyd's arm, Hubert squirms. "Diwmitree!"

With that, Hubert launches forward, free from Dimtri's grip. However, as Hubert gasps for air, he catches a strong whiff of jet fuel again. He looks up to the face of an impatient unmasked man in unfamiliar clothing.

"Vestra. At the dock. Now."

* * *

Everyone seems to be after him. He couldn't find the time to catch his breath and when he does, he finds himself sandwiched between his childhood friends.

"I won't stop even if you surrender a few seconds in... in fact, you can't leave anymore." Jeritza slaps the sunblock all over himself as he starts his dreadful scenarios monologue that hopefully won't happen. Getting a life insurance before the trip seems worth it now.

"Not to worry, Hubert. Parasailing is a relaxing sport." Edelgard offers a small smile and Hubert couldn't return it. "It's open spaced for one and it's very secured."

"There, all set." Byleth tugs his harness, ensuring its security. However, she doesn't stop staring at him. "Hmm... it's the first time I've seen you not using an umbrella outside."

Dimitri laughs. "Ah, that umbrella. It's as red as El's strange stockings."

"Excuse me? What umbrella?" Edelgard shoots a quizzical look. "Hubert, you never mentioned this."

"Not my proudest moment, Edelgard."

Before Edelgard could push the subject, Jeritza starts the engine and sails forward. Everyone balances themselves and glares at the captain.

"Hey Hubert," Dimitri nudges him. "Are you sure you can win the bet?"

"...Again, what's happening? A bet?" Edelgard's frown deepens. "I thought we agreed there are no secrets between us?"

Hubert doesn't put her in the loop for this very reason.

Jeritza answers for him. "I'm going to win my private jet after this ride. Very exciting."

Hubert tries to shake off the pitiful pats Dimitri gives him. Moreover, Hubert dislikes the huge grin on the latter's face. Dimitri says, "You should explain from the beginning. That brat kept pestering me at my workshop for a private jet almost everyday. Felix tried to face him off with a challenge but the brat rejected. Only when Hubert here has issued a challenge himself, the brat accepted. And so here we are today. Hubert has to survive the whole ride or else the brat gets it. A jet of his own."

Edelgard's sigh is lost into the wind. "I thought it would be a casual activity and a great chance to face his fear."

"Oh, he is going to face his fear." Jeritza releases the stirring wheel and walks over to the trio. "Now, you are."

With that, the captain of the ship kicks them off. Well almost if it wasn't for Byleth holding him back.

"They're parasailing not going for a swim." Byleth shakes her head. She presses a button and the machine slowly brings the trio upwards.

Their legs dangle in the air. Hubert doesn't say anything. He is busy biting down his lips as he watches the boat getting smaller. His breathing gets louder and shorter despite Edelgard's reassurance that it's a peaceful ride. She swears it will be and he tries to hold onto her words.

He closes his eyes, attempting to tame his breathing. Edelgard is right. He feels like he's floating about. Suddenly, his stomach dips when his feet get wet. His eyes snap open, only to see the clear blue sea staring at him. He feels fortunate that he couldn't see his reflection on it.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Dimitri's voice softens. "Last time I wanted to invite you guys to it. A fun activity to unwind. The both of you were pretty serious back then too!"

Hubert's hands still tremble, but he manages to muster a nod. Perhaps if he had gone parasailing earlier, it might have lessened his fear of heights. The dreaded flashbacks haven't invade his mind yet. Hubert is beginning to think he doesn't have anything to worry. After all, he literally has his childhood friends by his side now.

His mother would be proud.

Without warning, Jeritza speeds up. The tandem is dragged along, pulling the trio in rowdily as if it's a roller coaster ride. Hubert raises both his hands in the air, accidentally poking something in the process. He hears more screaming, but his own scream is the loudest. The last thing he feels is hands grabbing onto him before he blackouts.

* * *

He wonders if this is how Bernadetta felt after waking up from her blackout on the first day of work - pure humiliation. Also, Dimitri is wearing a bandage for his eye for some reason. He says, "Hubert, you're finally up."

Hubert surveys the room. He remembers the hotel preview pictures online and concludes they must have checked him in for him. At the corner of his eye, Edelgard is leaning against the wall, her hands covering her face. Hubert tightens his jaw. "... How long was I out?"

"The whole morning and afternoon." Edelgard answers. She doesn't remove her hands. "Hubert."

Dimitri simply shakes his head and mouths 'you did this to us.'. Putting the two together, Hubert sits up in fright. _'Did I hurt her eyes too?'_

She releases her hands to reveal her unharmed and neutral face. However, he flinches, knowing that she is seething. "That hat has my favourite ribbon."

"I'm... terribly sorry, Edelgard."

She heads over to him and he hangs his head. He will accept whatever punishment she sees fit. He feels something heavy against him and he turns to it. It's Edelgard herself sitting beside him while leaning on his shoulder. She says, "Spill."

"What?"

"Bernadetta, the eaglet that matured and spread her wings. I heard you took a fancy towards her."

Hubert shoots a glare at Dimitri, but the latter only shakes his head. Edelgard pulls Hubert's face towards her. "It's Dorothea. Now, spill."

He clicks his tongue and pries her hands off him. "Why should I?"

"Seriously, Hubert. You're keeping another secret of yours again?"

Keeping mum won't do him any good. He throws a glance to the window. The sky is dark, lighted by the various faraway tiny lights from ships. He's supposed to have a fun and relaxing week, yet he's already wasted the first day away. He shouldn't waste any more time.

Yet, he remains stubborn. "You can't just trust what Dorothea is saying."

"Even if she didn't, I know she's important enough for you to keep wearing the embroidery patch on your blazer."

Hubert doesn't retort, for he is the one who told her about his successful meeting with Cichol in the first place.

"Bernadetta is a great employee and that's that."

"Says you who wore that sweater to a movie date with a certain 'employee'." Dimitri air quotes. He bites down his chuckle as he bends down to the mini-fridge. Hubert makes a mental reminder to charge him for it later. Dimitri dangles the beer cans. "Ingrid heard from her. I didn't ask."

"She had done me a favour, so I was accompanying her to pay it back."

"Huh?" Dimitri tilts his head as he puts the cans on the table. His fringe no longer covering his good eye. "Don't say as if you can't return the favour in another way. This is you we're talking about."

_'... Could I?'_

Thinking back, Hubert didn't hesitate on accepting her movie invitation. He didn't think much about it which is the problem. What happened to his cautiousness and aloofness? Perhaps he did crave for company.

He finds himself looking down to where the flower on his blazer is habitually.

_'If it wasn't Bernadetta, would I...?'_

"She seems to be fond of you." Edelgard's voice snap him out of his thoughts. "Didn't she also gifted you a hand-sewn plant? I don't think I could find the time or patience to do that."

Hubert answers coolly. "She gave everyone a gift too."

His stomach churns at the thought of her gifting Ferdinand. Since Bernadetta lives with him, who knows, she might have given him lots of gifts? Suddenly, something round is shoved in front of Hubert. He re-focuses and takes the tiny battery from Dimitri. He has fixed it.

Dimitri shakes his head. "You're sure dedicated in taking care of Chuck."

"Again, Chuck is yours. Ta-"

"Tamagotchi? Oh, Hubert you still took care of them?"

Edelgard flicks her hair back as she observes the battery. The corner of Hubert's lips tip upwards. At least Edelgard faintly remembers about it. He says, "Sometimes."

"Ah, that brings back good memories. Unfortunately, I think I've misplaced it..."

Dimitri sneers. "Seems like you're losing too many things."

Hubert feels a pang of anxiety as he recalls about her lost favourite ribbon. Then, Edelgard pulls out something out from her pocket. Her smirk causes his eyes to twitch. "It's fine, I have another one, remember?"

He releases the breath he doesn't know he is holding. "Sly."

"It's hard to get you to open up much. In the ten years we chatted on phone, you never really share about your day unless prompted. Imagine my delight when you told me on your accord about your Cichol meeting! If Dorothea didn't tell me why, I wouldn't have guessed it's because of Bernadetta."

Hubert's cheeks slowly burn. To be honest, he was too proud about it and Edelgard was the first person who popped up on his mind to share. It was odd, now that he thinks about it. He had never called her when he got promoted, which was the biggest milestone he ever achieved. Was it because he didn't expect to overcome the meeting with Cichol?

Or was it...

Hubert flinches as coldness hit his cheeks. He turns to the guilty man who is grinning ear to ear. Dimitri says, "Thought you might need it to cool you down."

Edelgard breaks into a fit as she picks up one of the cans. "Flustering Hubert is no easy feat. We must celebrate this occasion."

Begrudgingly, Hubert takes the can from Dimitri. The trio pops them open simultaneously, chugging the beer down. Slowly, they spend the remainder of the night reminiscing and sharing their past together.

"Look at us," Edelgard smiles fondly at everyone. Her cheeks are flushed. "We fulfiled our promise in ten years."

The promise that started it all. To do their utmost best to prevent another tragedy that killed their loved ones - an aeroplane crash. Hubert recalls that fateful day. The burning plane was crashing into the ocean. Smoke hindered his sight as his scream for Edelgard and Dimitri mixed with everyone's else. However, he shouted his mother's name the loudest. She had prioritised putting his breathing mask and life vest first before herself. Her coughs and gasps for air shot his adrenaline to the roof.

He lost his grip on her hand forever after she kicked him off the plane right before it exploded. She had jumped off after him, just few seconds too late. And that image was burnt in his memory forever as he fell into the sea.

Dimitri nudges him, bringing him back to the present. "Especially you, Hubert. You can say you're at the peak."

The trio has sought therapy, although Hubert was too stubborn to continue it to pursue his career advancement. He was content in being a ground crew member. His fear of heights wouldn't hold him back from that.

"We all did." However, Hubert doesn't disagree with Dimitri's statement as Hubert checks his buzzing phone. The group work chat is spammed with reassuring messages about the Aviation Festival from the Black Eagles Airline members.

There's just something odd about him looking for Bernadetta's message and smiling widely at it.

* * *

Hubert's vacation may be over, but the fun times never end. While the Black Eagles Airline members aren't in any Halloween costumes, they're all united in the festive spirit. An amazing race planned by the recently confirmed employees.

Jeritza is carrying Linhardt princess style to the next station. Nothing will stop the co-pilot from winning the grand prize of deluxe ice cream. Linhardt wishes he had a mask of his own right now.

"I'll get the umbrella, Ferdinand." Hubert instructs to his partner. It's one of the items needed for the quest. "Can you get the-"

Hubert turns around, realising Ferdinand is not beside him. He looks further and finds the pilot chatting happily with Bernadetta.

"Hubert!" Ferdinand locks eyes with Hubert and merrily yells at him. "I'm going to the canteen to get some straws!"

Hubert nods, unlocking his tightened jaw. Dorothea's words come to mind and he expels a long sigh. He strides over to the Lost and Found, and quickly heads over to Bernadetta.

She takes the umbrella without looking at him in the eye.

_'... Is she afraid because I'm not wearing the flower embroidery?'_

He had taken his blazer for dry cleaning and is using another one currently. In the background, he hears a child's toy laughing, bringing the child joy to their face. That gives Hubert an idea.

"Haha... Hahaha!"

"Ah! Why?!"

It seems to be bringing the opposite effect. "You seem to be afraid of me without the flower. I suspect that mimicking that children's toy just now would make you less afraid."

She tries to hold in her words but ends up laughing till tears come out. "Oh, Hubert... Thank you. I don't fear you, at least not as much as before. Um, I'm sorry for calling you terrifying last time."

"I'm used to that. No apology necessary."

Bernadetta wipes her tears. She is no longer cowering. "I'm afraid of something else."

Before Hubert could ask what it is, Ferdinand returns with straws. He tugs Hubert, dragging him to the next station. "We got to hurry, Petra and Randolph have overtaken us and we're now last!"

"G-good luck and have fun!" Bernadetta wishes. Is Hubert only imagining the dread she feels?

Yet, there's something sad about her smile and Hubert finds out why the next working day.


	8. TURBULENCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadetta's farewell.

November is a busy month due to the start of the long school holidays. However, Hubert simply sinks into his seat as though the weight of the resignation letter on his lap is too heavy. He looks down at his blazer. The flower embroidery has been removed and returned to Bernadetta, seeing that he has no real use for it anymore.

Her awkward and forced smile upon taking it back flashed through his mind.

It has been three days since she tendered in her resignation. The contents seemed to be copied and pasted from a basic template online. When prompted why she wanted to leave, she didn't reply.

_'How long has she been thinking about it?'_

He grabs hold of his mouse and stares at HR's email. Bernadetta's replacement will be coming after her last day. Another Bergliez member that Caspar recommends. Hubert flags the email and chucks it into a K-I-V folder.

The next email sends him boiling. A leave application request by Ferdinand. He lets it slip that it has something to do with his mother. Something about blessing. Dorothea's advice rings in Hubert's head.

Ferdinand and Bernadetta are getting married.

Hubert slams his desk, causing the assistant general manager to flinch. Linhardt asks, "Hubert?"

Silence drags on and eventually breaks from a sigh. Hubert curls his hands into fists, pressing deep half moons into his palms. "... Sorry, it's nothing."

Linhardt doesn't buy it. He nods and quietly hides behind his monitor. Hubert shifts his focus back on his own monitor. Meanwhile, Petra is also applying for leave at the same time. Is she trying to avoid Hubert too? Not wanting to deal with him after Bernadetta's last day?

Hubert's eyes fall onto Bernadetta's desk. She isn't on shift today. At the back of Hubert's head, he already memorises her schedule. She has less than 10 days left before her last day.

He starts laughing at the irony. He didn't care that Ferdinand was the one who brought her in the first place, but now that he's taking her away, Hubert minds so much. To the extent that it hurts him greatly, almost reminding him of the day the trio went their own separate ways 10 years ago. Perhaps, he daresay, even worse... Hubert looks up to the ceiling and closes his eyes. At least this time he can say farewell this time.

* * *

"Hubert, I present you a solution for our new Eaglet!"

It was the day after Christmas. Hubert received a call from Aegir after clearing the pile of admin work in annoyance. The prospective Eaglet had recalled their application due to their parents finding Hubert shady, thus uncomfortable in letting their child work there. Hevring had slipped away, avoiding the monotonous work.

"Bernadetta Varley!" Aegir beamed. Hubert could picture him doing his usual proud hand to chest movement when he announced her name. "She's interested in applying for the admin job."

"Okay." Hubert couldn't care less. Anyone proper would do and waiting for HR to find another one herself might take forever. He glared at the paperwork he just did. "Does her parents need to see a photo of me first?"

"No need, the Varleys already know you. Mr. Varley is a renowned metal parts supplier. I think you might heard of him."

Hubert raised his eyebrows. He didn't expect Aegir to answer seriously. "I suppose. How did you find her anyway?"

"... An arranged marriage."

"What?"

"Hear me out Hubert. I just met her! I've accidentally overheard Mr. Varley's plans of an arranged marriage earlier. However! You see, Ms. Varley proposed to let her daughter work with me in hopes of letting her gain working experience. I quickly agreed and Mr. Varley thinks a year's contract would be good."

Hubert put his pen down and re-adjusts his grip on his phone. "You didn't need to tell me this. I just need someone to do the papers."

"You need to!" Aegir's voice grew quieter. "Her mother told me that Bernadetta was simply groomed to find a husband that would benefit Mr. Varley. She never stepped outside on her own before. This is her only chance to learn the outside world! She just needs to prove she's capable for the year and I'm certain she will be free from her confinement. Her father is testing her! We got to take care of her."

"We?"

"Well, she's going to be mainly reporting under you. Can you promise me you'll be gentle with her?"

"I'll promise no such thing. This is a perfect opportunity for her to see how the world works with her own eyes. I'll take her under my wing as the general manager and not a babysitter."

* * *

Hubert almost drops the felt plant upon hearing his phone buzzing. He throws the plant into the drawer and reaches out for his phone, almost knocking his mug in the process. Begrudgingly, he answers the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hubert."

Hubert's eyes widen at the voice. "Linhardt?"

"Ah, before I forget, I must say it's very like you to ask someone else to deliver my birthday present for you."

Hubert double checks the calendar. It's only the 6th of November. He doesn't bother to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Hanneman is supposed to gift it tomorrow."

"Eh, details. Listen, tomorrow is my birthday so let me just wish for you to hear this out."

"I already gave you your present."

Linhardt sighs, mumbles it's his day off and tells Hubert to hold on before the call ends. Hubert tries calling back, but Linhardt doesn't pick up. He must have set it back to aeroplane mode.

Fifteen minutes later, Linhardt appears at the office in his casual wear, along with Hubert's birthday present. Hubert isn't sure whether to facepalm or smile.

"A black blazer that fits me nicely," he smooths it down. "How do you know my size? That's kind of creepy."

"We're about the same size. If you're here to ridicule me, please leave me be."

Linhardt grabs his chair and drags it to Hubert's desk. "Thanks for the present. Unity is really that important to you huh."

Hubert keeps mum. However, Linhardt doesn't let it rest. "Gah, you're too shy to say the sense of belonging is what you're going for this time?

"So you do listen."

"... If not for my birthday, then listen to me as a friend."

Hubert lets go of his mouse. His chair creaks as he leans back.

Linhardt smiles. "People leave. Everyone knows that. Colleagues are no exception... It was hard to leave my dream job previously. A mattress tester. But you know how mattresses are disgustingly marked up right? I couldn't stand for that, yet, I find myself at a loss. If I ended up hating my dream job, what else do I want to do? Hanneman, he used to be my teacher, came to that mattress shop one day and invited me to Black Eagles Airline. He saw my capabilities and reassured the company's culture will suit me. And here I am.

"Of course, Bernadetta's situation is different from mine. All that I could get out from her was 'family matters'. Sounds tiresome to restrict your own freedom for someone else. I've been through that and it was awful." He releases his hair band. "Someone gave me this, I think. I have forgotten who. I never even told Caspar about it. I don't want you to think the same about her gifts one day too."

Linhardt scratches his head. He seems to be done with his advice, wondering if there's anything else to add. Hubert thanks him for his concern. "Are you telling me to be her Hanneman?"

"Huh, maybe." Linhardt shrugs. "I just thought sharing that would give you some perspective. Moreover, you know we're also going to miss her right? The office is going to be so quiet without her."

Once Linhardt leaves, Hubert pulls his drawer out. He strokes the felt plant and doubts that he could forget her.

* * *

The days fly past and it's already Bernadetta's last day. According to her request, a farewell party is not held. As Hubert suspects, Ferdinand will be driving Bernadetta to his mother's house. The pilot goes ahead and waits in his car as the latter bid her farewells.

_'He's still not going to tell me they're getting married?'_

Hubert stands far enough to hear Caspar yelling for her to visit them when she can or else he'll find her and carry her back to the airport. At last, she is alone. Bernadetta gazes at the departure terminal. Her eyes are glossy. Suddenly, she notices him and jolts.

He takes a deep breath before walking up to her. She's wearing a different hoodie and Hubert wishes it wasn't.

Bernadetta speaks, "Um... I left my uniform on my desk. Linhardt said he will take care of it. Er..."

"Bernadetta."

"Y-yes!"

As professional as possible, Hubert reaches out his hand for a handshake. "All the best with your future endeavours."

Bernadetta's hand tremble. Her eyes are glossier. With a choked voice, she says, "Thank you for everything, and goodbye Hubert."

He stares at her retreating figure for the last time as she dashes out of the airport. This time, he doesn't chase after her. He doesn't have a reason to anymore.

Yet, he finds himself going out of the airport. The sunlight blinds him. His hand instinctively searches for his umbrella that he didn't bring. The faint noise of a cat meowing echoes in the back of his mind. Petra's words of the new Eaglet messaging for help echoes along.

The flowerbeds across him make him look at his name tag. The spot below it feels empty without the flower embroidery. He turns to the vending machine, seeing Bernadetta hiding beside it. Her head always buried in a brochure or travelogue. He blinks again and she isn't there.

_'Of course, she isn't. She's with Ferdinand now... and forever.'_

He catches himself wondering what would she be doing afterwards. Continuing commissioning plushies online? Watching some kind of extreme videos?

It is only then that Hubert realises he doesn't know much about her, despite working together for almost a year, and he hates it.

He takes out his phone and it's too bright to see anything. He thinks back to Bernadetta leaving the group chat and how it stings. Suddenly, his phone buzzes. He's unable to see the caller but he answers it anyway.

"Hubert, Dorothea said you're really upset."

Hubert bites down his weak laughter. It's Edelgard. "She's not even here."

"Don't underestimate Dorothea's influences there. Well, are you going to let Bernadetta go like that?"

This time, he doesn't restrain his laughter. It's almost like the last time he needed to get Bernadetta back to work after locking herself at Ferdinand's house. "... I'll talk to you later."

"Good luck."

He hangs up the phone, running to the nearest taxi stand. He gets in a taxi, instructing them to head to the Aegir Mansion.

* * *

His heart keeps hammering and he feels like it's going to explode if his taxi hasn't moved an inch in the next second. Hubert has been stuck in the traffic for almost thirty minutes now. Of all times...

The group chat is cheering him on. Everyone except for a few who haven't been online, like Ferdinand. Earlier, Hubert had informed everyone he needed to see Ferdinand, gaining their full support. Caspar's spamming seems less annoying now, and Hubert doesn't have the say to tell everyone to focus on their own work.
    
    
      CASPAR BEA: "still stuck in"
    CASPAR BEA: "the"
    LINHARDT BEA: "the gps shows a red lane. The traffic won't let up any time soon hubert."
    CASPAR BEA: "traffic?"
    DOROTHEA BEA: "Oh hubie..."
    LINHARDT BEA: "I tried calling ferdinand but he didn't pick up."
    CASPAR BEA: ":("
    MANUELA BEA: "Is there another ride you can take???"
    JERITZA BEA: "Hubert."
    
    

The chat stops. It's the first time Jeritza has ever chatted.
    
    
      JERITZA BEA: "I can pick you up with BS."
    CASPAR BEA: "???"
    CASPAR BEA: "Bullshit???"
    JERITZA BEA: "Hurry up."
    
    

Hubert bites down his lips. That's the nickname Jeritza gave to his helicopter - Blood Sorbet. The one that he purchased from Dimitri as a compromise to getting a private jet. A helicopter would certainly be faster. In fact, it may be his last hope. With trembling fingers, Hubert agrees.
    
    
    YOU: "OK."
    JERITZA BEA: "🍦 coming."
    CASPAR BEA: "what just"
    CASPAR BEA: "happened???"
    

Within minutes, Hubert could hear the familiar loud whirring blades outside. He gets out of his taxi and almost gets blown away. He pushes his fringe aside, watching Jeritza's helicopter flying him. A roped ladder is tossed down and Hubert clings onto it with his dear life. He squeezes his eye shut, ignoring the curious on-lookers. He feels himself going higher and tightens his hold onto the ladder, dealing with his acrophobia the best he could.

He attempts to go to his happy place. Edelgard and Dimitri side by side as if he is parasailing again. This time, he can't afford to faint. He needs to make it consciously. Images of his other family flash through his mind too. Caspar. Linhardt. Dorothea...

' _Bernadetta_.'

"Hubert!" A stoic voice that sounds familiar yells out his name. "You're about to reach the helicopter! You can open your eyes soon."

True to her word, Hubert finds himself in the helicopter now. At least he's not mercilessly tossed around in the winds now. Still, he keeps his eye closed, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he could to calm himself.

Byleth yells while she pats his back. "We're almost there. In 2 minutes, give or take."

It feels like a blur on how he de-mounts the helicopter. All he remembers is him taking off his blazer while dashing towards Ferdinand's mansion. Jeritza and Byleth had flewn away before they get fined for unauthorised parking.

He rings the bell, asking for Ferdinand. Soon enough, the man comes running. Hubert freezes at the sight of the glinting ring on Ferdinand's ring finger. Ferdinand cries out Hubert's name in confusion as he asks his guard to unlock the gate. "Hubert, what are you doing here? And was that helicopter yours? You fle-"

"Is..." Hubert pulls Ferdinand by his shoulders once the gate is open. He gasps for breath in between his words. His voice is strained. "Is she, is she happy with this?"

"W-what? You knew?"

"Answer the question, Ferdinand."

Ferdinand's gaze turns serious. "Yes, she is happy. We're happy."

Hubert's hands slide down in defeat. If Bernadetta is happy with this, then who is he to stop their engagement or wedding? He shouldn't have even come her-

"Hubert?"

Hubert looks up, perplexed at the familiar voice that shouldn't be here. _'Petra?'_

"Honey." Ferdinand pulls her close. "Sorry, Hubert knew about our engagement."

"Wait." Hubert pushes his tousled hair back. "You're getting engaged to Petra?"

Petra merrily pats Ferdinand's back. "Yes! We have engagement. It's okay for Hubert to know."

Hubert shakes his head. "I don't understand. Where's Bernadetta? She's not the one you-"

"Woah, Hubert? You got to be mistaken! I'm getting engaged to Petra, not Bernadetta!"

This time, Ferdinand holds onto Hubert's shoulders as the latter almost collapse to his knees. Hubert wipes his sweat, taking a careful look at their matching rings. There's no reason for them to trick Hubert about this. Is Hubert mistaken all along?

"Y-your arranged marriage?"

Ferdinand's expression softens. "Ah, I get it now. Bernadetta did come with us earlier. She wanted to be our witness as Petra and I asked my mother for her blessing. That's all! Afterwards, she's sent back to her home."

Petra says, "Indeed. We have luck with Bernadetta watching us. She always supports us. However, she is wearing a sad expression. She has to go back to her father so he can search for a good match again. I don't have understanding."

Then, it hits Hubert. Bernadetta has quit because of her father. No wonder she was so unhappy and reserved. He needs to stop her! He grabs his phone, messaging Jeritza he needs his help again.

"Ferdinand, sorry, I need to go now-"

"Hubert!"

All of a sudden, Hubert pukes. All the anxiety gets to him. He struggles to stay conscious as his vision swims. His phone is no longer in his hands.

Ferdinand calls his helpers as he offers his handkerchief to wipe Hubert's mouth. Hubert mutters a weak apology, seeing that Ferdinand's shirt is also stained, especially on his shoulder.

"Let me assist you, sir!" A bearded man pulls him up and carries him by the arm towards the mansion. "My name's Alois Rangeld and I've been Bernadetta's personal driver throughout her career with Black Eagles Airli-"

Hubert stops, coughing. "D-drive me to Bernadetta's house."

"Sir? You've to rest."

"I'll rest in your car," Hubert coughs again. "While you drive there."

Hubert isn't sure what Alois is searching for from his face before agreeing. Ferdinand seems to be nodding as well as he calls for a clean set of clothes and nausea medicine over.


	9. LANDING

Hubert takes a deep breath. The nauseous coffee smell has been removed. The lemon air refreshener and sound of classical music envelopes him, reminding that he's in Ferdinand's car.

Slowly, his eyes flutter open and observe the back seat. He touches his head, glad that the pounding headache has disappeared. He lifts his hand, realising he has been clutching onto his late lunch. Earlier, Petra had shoved a bag full of energy bars and crackers into the car seat, forcing Alois to ensure Hubert eats them before eating the medicines. It takes him a while to sit up and dispose of the plastic wrappers into the small bin.

Thankfully, it has been a smooth ride, unlike the path to Ferdinand's house from the airport earlier.

"Awake, sir?"

Hubert flinches, forgetting there's someone else in the car. "... Ranger, was it?"

"Rangeld, but please call me Alois!"

Hubert lies back down, unable to read Rangeld's expression. This is the first time Hubert has met him. Ferdinand has too many drivers for Hubert to remember in the first place. At the very least, this man seems to be upbeat and understanding. "You mentioned you were Bernadetta's driver?"

"Indeed, if you see the cushion you're using, it's a cover sewn by Bernadetta herself!"

Hubert raises his eyebrows and tilts his head. The colours and shape look familiar to him. He raises his head and pulls the cushion out. A wave of warmth washes over him. His lips begin to quiver. "It's... the Black Eagles Airline logo."

"In a heart shape! She really loves working there."

Hubert rests his head down as he strokes the cushion. "You seem to know a lot."

"Ah, she's a talkative one! Especially about you, sir! A day doesn't go by without her mentioning your name."

Hubert's mouth parts. Is he hearing that right?

Rangeld continues, "Well, I can certainly see why she's afraid of you at first! I too got the chills fr- ahem sorry I got off tracked there. But, rest assured sir. She always looks forward to work! Ah, except for the past four weeks. The last time I saw her that upset was when one of her colleagues transferred overseas. Dorothy, was it?"

Hubert closes his eyes. "Dorothea."

"Yeah, her! You know I get worried about Bernadetta. She's around my daughter's age, yet Bernadetta always heads home after work. Luckily, boss and his girlfriend often come over at night and she sure does appreciates their company!"

Hubert sighs. How did Ferdinand hide his relationship from Hubert and for how long? Now that he thinks back about it, he does realise they were often together, although he thought it was because of work. He hugs the cushion. _'Dorothea must have known it herself and misled me on purpose.'_

"Hm, hold on." Rangeld re-adjusts the fish bobble head. "She did go out to catch a movie. Ah, how could I forget that! She was so excited for it and kept apologising for asking me to work overtime just to drive her there. She gave me this bobble-head in return. Must be super important for her to ask for a favour- wait that was with you!"

Hubert's cheeks tint pink and divert the conversation. "How long till we reach her place?"

Rangeld checks the GPS. "About twenty more minutes, sir!"

"Thank you."

Silence resumes. Hubert takes his phone out and reads the messages he missed.
    
    
      FERDINAND BEA: "I tried reaching her phone but her phone seems to be switched off."
    PETRA BEA: "Hope Bernadetta is all right."
    DOROTHEA BEA: "She's not on twitter or anywhere too."
    CASPAR BEA: "uh"
    LINHARDT BEA: "are we not addressing the fact that her father is only using her as for future arranged marriages?"
    LINHARDT BEA: "or is this a normal thing?"
    DOROTHEA BEA: "ofc not"
    DOROTHEA BEA: "this is why we're trying to stop her from getting home!!!"
    CASPAR BEA: "wehere's jeritza?"
    LINHARDT BEA: "okay i understand now."
    CASPAR BEA: "where*"
    FERDINAND BEA: "I can't call him because he blocked me."
    CASPAR BEA: "where's*"
    PETRA BEA: "Jeritza's phone is unanswering."
    DOROTHEA BEA: "he's probably flying around to Sothis knows where."
    
    

Hubert tries to reply but he drops his phone onto his face in the process. Silently, he cringes in pain. As Hubert tries to retrieve his phone, he finds a ball of red yarn underneath the driver's seat. He leaves it be while he picks up his phone.

"If I may," Rangeld tunes down the music. "I'm very grateful that you care for her wellbeing. She has shared about her childhood, and her father is the reason why she's so... jumpy. That's just me putting it lightly. Bernadetta doesn't want me to interfere, for she fears what her father might do to me. It's also why it was very difficult for her to open up with everyone else at work, especially with Dorothea. Someone who isn't of high status is deemed unfavourable and must be avoided. Ugh, that was what her father told her! His threat isn't just empty words though. I'm afraid she lost her only friend, a gardener at her home, when she was a mere child because of it.

"Also, can you imagine her being afraid to call her own mother with her phone? She feared it might be traceable or something. Poor girl. Thus, I lend her my phone whenever I'm driving her to the airport. Seems like her mother was using some kind of untraceable phone. Not sure if it's true, or something she said to calm her daughter down. Her mother is a kind fellow. She's also thankful you're taking care of Bernadetta, sir!"

Hubert reflects on his own father. A miserable piece of filth that was behind the aeroplane crash. Truth be told, he would end his father's life if he could. However, he couldn't fulfil his dream if he's to end up in jail. Thus, he didn't and handled it without getting his hands dirty.

"I won't die."

"E-excuse me?"

Hubert sits up, meeting Rangeld's eyes from the rear mirror. "The problem isn't Bernadetta heading home. It's the wretch living in it. You have to chase it away."

With that, he dials a certain number that will end her suffering once and for all.

* * *

Rangeld shakes Hubert's hand before driving off. He wishes to stay, but Hubert tells him he got this under control. Hubert steadies himself and presses the bell. His glare doesn't leave his face.

"Varley Residence." A feminine voice answers, most likely from a helper.

"Good afternoon," Hubert greets. "I'm Hubert Vestra, Bernadetta's boss. She has forgotten something from work and I'm here to return it."

"Ms. Varley is-"

"Oh, why Mr. Vestra." Varley answers himself. "I thought I heard a familiar voice. What do I owe for this pleasure?"

Hubert curls his hands out of the camera's view. Slowly, he shows the ball of yarn. "Hello, Mr. Varley. I wish to return Bernadetta's yarn to her. She has forgotten it back at work."

"Oh Mr. Vestra, my daughter is such a clumsy girl. You didn't have to come back here to return it, we could always send someone to collect it."

"It's fine, it's important to her."

"I'll send someone to escort you in."

"Please, Mr. Vestra. I have come here for Bernadetta only. I would like to see her again if you don't mind. We have not exchanged a proper farewell."

Varley's voice turns cold. "... That could be arranged."

Adrenaline rush pulses through Hubert's body. He clutches onto the yarn. It's his last hope. He keeps a steady gaze at the water fountain blocking the mansion's door as the electric gate opens. If there's anything that Hubert is certain is the fact Bernadetta will run fast.

"H-hubert?" Bernadetta's hoodie has been replaced with a long purple dress which she carries its hem as she dashes towards him. "You're r-really here! Without an umbrella too?"

"Slow down, my daughter. What's the rush? We could always chat inside." Varley is behind her, no doubt wanting to invite Hubert in for tea to promote his business.

"Bernadetta," Hubert holds out the yarn to her. "I came with something you lost."

"O-oh I did indeed lost that. I don't remember leaving it in the office though." As Bernadetta reaches out for the ball of yarn, she notices something written in ink on his other hand. Her eyes widen and lock with his.

Hubert keeps his eyes on her as he mouths the words on his hand. "Reach for my hand and we'll soar away."

Her hands tremble. She nods aggressively as she continues reaching out for his hand. A smirk spreads across Hubert's face as he pulls her behind him.

"Mr. Varley." Hubert raises his chin and voice. "It's time for you to atone for your sins."

Police sirens ring out in the air. In a flash, police officers step out of their vehicles and a police sergeant that resembles Eisner commands the squad. "Mr. Dick Varley, You're under arrest for domestic abuse."

Varley takes a step back. "W-what? What is this blasphemy! You have no proof to say that!"

"Um!" Bernadetta cowers behind Hubert. "A-Am I g-going to-"

Hubert squeezes her hand and shakes his hand firmly. "Let the officers handle this."

"If it's proof then let's search for the _chair_." The police sergeant raises a piece of paper. "I have the warrant to search your house."

Bernadetta's jaw drops. "C-chair? How did he know? I-I only told Byleth... wait they look similar."

Varley keeps walking backwards until his back hits the water fountain. His voice becomes weaker. "What can a chair even prove? It's just a piece of furniture!"

"How about your own words?" A lady steps out with a thumbdrive in her hand. Her wide eyes resemble Bernadetta's. "Recorded by your own devices?"

Varley freezes at the sight of the thumbdrive. From his pathetic attempt of running away, only to fall into the fountain, Hubert concludes that Bernadetta didn't inherit any of her father's ugly genes.

* * *

"Yes, I have the same name as my sister." Sergeant Eisner fills up the police report. Occasionally, he throws glances at Hubert as he plays with his pen. "And yes, I was the Ashen Demon my father was referring to."

Back in the car with Rangeld, Hubert had called the police lieutenant, Jeralt Eisner, that handled his own father's case long ago. The man had given him his number in case he needed help, seeing that Hubert didn't have any family left.

"To think your sister is related to him all this time." Hubert folds his arms. "Is that how you know about the chair evidence?"

Eisner keeps his pen and replies stoically. "Yeah, we basically talk about everything."

Hubert could certainly see they not only share looks but personality as well. "In any case, thank you, and please thank your father for me."

"Thanks for your co-operation too. We couldn't ask the victim directly if they want their abuser to be arrested." Eisner gestures to his phone. "So that really helps."

Hubert had been on loudspeaker the whole time he chatted on the intercom as Eisner waited for the signal. Apparently, Varley is also wanted by the government due to numerous complaints on his unfair work practices. Thus, receiving the warrant was easier than usual.

They shake hands and Hubert doesn't miss the tiny smile from the Sergeant, probably from reading the note on Hubert's palm.

With that, Hubert is released from the vacant questioning room in Bernadetta's mansion. He could never get used to big houses, full of unpersonalised paintings. He tries to remember the way to the main entrance and manages to find the living room.

"Hubert, was it?" The lady with the thumbdrive calls out from the couch. "Please, take a seat."

The setting sun lances in, dyeing the mansion in a warm orange hue and highlighting the soft smiles on the ladies' faces.

"Hubert!" Bernadetta stands up. She has changed out of her dress, back to her purple hoodie. "My mum and I want to thank you!"

Hubert strides over. "Hello, Mrs. Varley."

"Oh, please. Guenevere is fine." Guenevere smiles sweetly as she tucks her hair away from her eyes. He notices lots of wrinkles on her face. "When Alois called me about your plan, I must say I was intrigued and also terrified. If it had gone wrong... I'm sure you know the consequences very well. I've heard so much about you from Alois, Ferdinand, and mostly from Bernadetta. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I can't help but worry about her."

"Likewise, she has taken care of me at times too." Hubert returns her smile with his own. "Has she told you about that?"

"Oh goodness, no she hasn't!"

Bernadetta squirms in her seat. Hubert isn't sure if it's because she's unused to being openly affectionate at home without her father around.

"My dear Bernadetta, I can see how happy and well treated you are in Black Eagles Airline. Hubert, if you may humour an old lady's request, please let her work there again."

"M-mother!" Bernadetta plays with her fingers. "I-I do want to work there again, but you shouldn't say it like that."

The smile doesn't leave Hubert's face. However, he doesn't reply, asking Bernadetta a question instead. "Can we speak in private?"

* * *

It's Hubert's first time being at a gazebo in the evening. Edelgard didn't like going outside when night fell. It was too cold for her liking, preferring to snuggle up with her siblings.

Bernadetta heads over with a tray in hand. A sense of deja vu hits him, eliciting a devilish grin from Hubert. "Should I be concerned about a spill?"

"U-um," she pouts. "Of course not!"

Hubert puts away his phone. Everyone has been cheering on Varley's arrest. Even Edelgard and Dimitri have congratulated him. However, they didn't hear it from the man himself, for the news was broadcast live. Hubert brings the cup of coffee closer to him. The fragrant aroma calming his nerves.

"My phone is spammed with lots of notifications too, haha..." Bernadetta casts her eyes to her lap, clenching her fists. The light doesn't reach her eyes as her voice starts to crack. "When I was with mother during the questioning, she kept apologising that this should've happened sooner. She always had the evidence but never the opportunity... the courage she said. She couldn't move her legs after he was gone...

"I... I didn't want to leave you guys! But angering father... I simply can't! I don't want to lose anyone."

She shifts her focus onto the flower beds, dimly lit by the moonlight. Rangeld's words come to mind.

Hubert sets his cup down. It clatters against the saucer. "You didn't lose anyone."

She musters a small nod and pulls the hood up. "And I can't believe it... w-we're finally free. I-I can work at Black Eagles Airline again..."

Hubert looks away. The bitterness of the coffee lingers. Her words tug on his heartstrings and somehow, he sees his past self vividly in her.

On the very day of the mass funeral, Hubert wept in front of his mother's grave. Through his tears, he pledged to Edelgard that he'll remain by her side as her butler. However, Edelgard gave him another order. Another purpose, she called it. A promise between the three children who had lost their family.

His eyes refocus onto the night sky. Tiny blinking lights could be seen far away. This time, it's Hubert's turn to help her see. "Bernadetta."

She flinches, rubbing the tears away. "A-ah, sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"You're always looking at the departing aeroplanes and various travel pamphlets."

She catches her breath. Her cheeks colours pink. "Y-you knew?"

"To where?"

"I... I'm happy working with the Black Eagles members."

Hubert folds his arms, remembering his past urge to resist Edelgard's order. "This may be me preaching, but you need to be more honest to yourself and of course, see the bigger picture. Is filing paperwork what you want to do for the next few years?"

Bernadetta purses her lips. The answer rolling in her tongue. Slowly, her voice grows tamer. "... I want to explore. I'd like to get out of Fodlan and travel across the sea. Maybe to Dagda. Maybe even past that. I want to see all the wild jungles out there, the huge flowers, and oh the carnivorous plants! I know it's not realistic, and I know it's probably impossible, but that's what I'd like."

Hubert nods, watching her cover her quivering lips behind her teacup. "And why is it impossible?"

"I-I had never gone overseas! It'll end up terribly!"

Her flightiness dies down and she pulls her hood deeper. Hubert simply replies, "And you never worked before until you tried working in Black Eagles Airline. You never made friends before until you tried commissioning your plushies online and getting to know your colleagues. You never gifted others before until you gave me one of your sewn creations. Your firsts happened because you took the first step. You're already soaring away."

Her wide eyes meets his. Hubert continues, "And you don't have to go Dagda alone. You can always ask Petra to accompany you and show you around. Likewise for Dorothea and Manuela. Don't resign yourself to doom before you think and plan carefully."

Bernadetta's mouth parts and eventually spreads into a smile. She releases her hood, scratching her head. "Thanks in believing in me. Um... i-if, uh, well once I come back to Fodlan, is it okay for me to work at the airport with you again?"

Sounds of crickets chirping sets in, eventually broken by a burst of manic laughter. "... Hahahaha!"

"E-eh?"

He flashes her another grin. "You're already planning ahead. You're learning well."

"Uhhh, thank you?"

"Still, who knows you might want to work with Dorothea instead."

"... I think I already know I want to be at Garreg Mach Airport."

"Why?"

Her face flushes as she breaks eye contact. She mumbles a word too quiet, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Hubert. Grinding her teeth, she says, "Umm, I'm going to research about going to Dagda immediately!"

Bernadetta stands up, running away at her fastest speed yet. Hubert covers his mouth, hiding his redden cheeks and shaky mouth. She had mouthed the word, 'you.'

He puts his hand down, chuckling at the message on his palm shyly.

Edelgard will no doubt be mad that he's going to keep this a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
